Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: Frontier
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: Un nuevo peligro asecha al Digimundo y al Mundo Real. El peso recae en 6 niños humanos que junto a la ayuda de Hikari tendrán que evitar la destrucción de ambos mundos. Encontrarán nuevos aliados durante el camino. Una pelea entre familia se desatará. Muerte, miedo, tristeza, soledad... Hikari junto a sus amigos deben tomar la decisión final... ¿Podrán salvarlos de la destrucción?
1. El Inicio de una Nueva Historia

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 1: "EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA HISOTRIA"**_

_Hikari: Dicen que solo en nuestro mundo existe la vida, que solamente la Tierra contiene seres vivos… Pero se equivocan… Existe otro mundo muy similar al mundo en el que vivimos, también contiene seres con vida, algunos son similares a los humanos, otros solo son especies extrañas que ninguno de nosotros conoce… Al principio este mundo era desconocido, pero poco a poco se fue uniendo en un lazo con nuestro mundo, sus habitantes entraron poco a poco en la tierra con el objetivo de que un niño lo adoptara como su compañero, estas criaturas son conocidas como "Digimons", y el mundo desconocido del que hablo es "El Digimundo"… Mi nombre es Hikari Sayonji, tengo 10 años de edad y vivo en Shibuya, Tokio… Mi mejor amigo se llama Takuya Kanbara, al cual admiro mucho por su valentía, pero suelo burlarme de el por ser un idiota… Él no lo sabe, pero yo soy la Princesa del Digimundo, soy conocida como una Digihumana, es decir, personas que viven en el Mundo Digital, en ese lugar soy conocida como Izumi Kurusugawa, pero nunca me ha gustado ser una princesa, es molesto que todos hagan todo por ti, esa es la razón por la cual nunca le he dicho a nadie quien soy realmente, para evitar que me traten de la misma manera tonta…_

Takuya: ¡Oye, Hikari!

Hikari: ¡¿Qué pasa Takuya?!

Takuya: ¡Ven a jugar futbol con nosotros!

Hikari: ¡Voy!

Después del entrenamiento…

Takuya: Eres buena como futbolista, me sorprendes.

Hikari: Gracias.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Hikari…

Hikari: ¿Are? *Saca su celular* Es Alice… *Contesta* ¿Hola?

Alice: Hikari, estoy en el Aeropuerto, iré por cuestiones de mi escuela a América a un intercambio, Evemon vendrá conmigo, ven pronto.

Hikari: S-Si, voy para allá, nos vemos *Corta la llamada*

Takuya: ¿Qué pasa?

Hikari: Alice ira de viaje a América y quiere que vaya al aeropuerto a despedirme.

Takuya: *Toma la mano de Hikari* Pues vámonos entonces *Corre junto con Hikari*

Hikari: Si.

En el aeropuerto…

Hikari: *Abraza a Alice* adiós.

Alice: Estarás bien hermanita, no me iré por mucho tiempo.

Hikari: Vale.

Alice: Takuya, siendo tú una persona de confianza para nosotras, quiero pedirte que dejes a Hikari vivir contigo.

Takuya: Esta bien.

Alice: La casa ya la he rentado y he pedido a la Sra. Kanbara dejarte vivir ahí, ella acepto y tus cosas ya están allá.

Hikari: Buen viaje.

Alice sube al avión y una vez ha despegado, Hikari y Takuya salen del aeropuerto…

Takuya: Estará bien.

Hikari: Lo sé.

Takuya: Mejor vayámonos que se está haciendo tarde.

Hikari: Si.

En ese instante suenan los celulares de ambos…

Hikari/Takuya: ¿Eh? *Sacan el celular ambos jóvenes* ¿Qué pasa?

¿?: Este es el juego que decidirá tu futuro… ¿Quieres empezar?

Ambos jóvenes oprimen el botón "aceptar" y seguidamente reciben un mensaje…

¿?: Haz decidido comenzar el juego, para empezar, ve a la estación de trenes de Shibuya y sube al tren que parte a las 8:00 pm.

Hikari: Son las 7:40 pm.

Takuya: ¡Corre! ¡Démonos prisa!

Hikari: Si.

Ambos jóvenes corren hacia la estación de Shibuya, afortunadamente llegan a tiempo y suben al tren…

Una vez arriba del tren, se cruzan con un chico de ojos azules, pelo largo de un tono azul oscuro que llevaba sostenido en una cola de caballo, llevaba una pañoleta azul con pedazos cafés amarrada en el pelo, una sudadera azul con una raya amarilla en los lados, un pantalón que estaba de largo un poco más debajo de las rodillas color negro (o gris oscuro) y una playera amarilla, que también parecía haber recibido el mismo mensaje que ellos, al parar el tren, ambos decidieron seguirlo y lo hicieron…

Los chicos lo siguen hasta el ascensor y entran junto a él, adentro los chicos lo miraban ya que aparentaba ser alguien frio…

Takuya: ¿Tú también recibiste el mensaje?

El chico ignoro por completo a Takuya…

Hikari: *Susurrando al oído de Takuya* Que grosero.

De repente el ascensor comienza a bajar a una velocidad más fuerte y se va aún más profundo de lo que debería ser…

Una vez tocado el suelo, el ascensor se abre y los 3 chicos logran ver una estación completamente diferente a la que habían dejado hace unos segundos, estaba llena de trenes y niños que parecían tener su misma edad…

El chico de azul baja del ascensor y sube en la parte final de un tren, los chicos, al ver que los trenes comenzaban a salir, corren tras uno en específico y suben, se miran con aquel extraño chico de azul y pierden contacto con todo al entrar en un túnel rojo…

Los chicos entran al tren y se encuentran con dos chicos ahí…

Takuya: ¿A que han venido ustedes?

¿?: ¿Por qué tengo que decirte todo lo que haga? Haber dime, ¿a qué has venido tú?

Takuya: Pues…

Hikari: *Se sienta* Relájense chicos, mi nombre es Hikari Sayonji.

¿?: Yo soy Junpei Shibayama.

Takuya: Mi nombre es Takuya Kanbara.

Hikari: ¿Y tú?

¿?: Soy Tomoki Himi…

Takuya: ¿Estas bien Tomoki?

Tomoki: Yo solo quiero regresar…

En ese momento se siente un disturbio en el tren, los chicos caen al suelo, Takuya logra ver por unos segundos a unas criaturas al momento de voltear a ver a los demás, seguidamente sus teléfonos se transforman en unos aparatos muy extraños…

¿?: Este es tu digivice, bienvenidos al Digimundo.

Takuya: ¿Digi…Mundo?

Los chicos se levantan y miran por la ventana, no podían creer lo que veían, una vía que flotaba en la nada, criaturas extrañas volando en los cielos, un vacío sin fondo bajo ellos, y, una ciudad muy extraña a lo lejos de donde estaban ellos…

Hikari: *Pensando* Aquí es…

El tren para en una estación muy extraña, al bajar los chicos se dan cuenta que el tren estaba vivo…

¿?: Llegamos.

Todos: *Aterrados* ¡¿Ha-Hablas?!

¿?: Si, todos aquí podemos hacerlo.

Takuya: ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué es este lugar?

¿?: Yo soy un Trailmon, y esta es la Estación Del Fuego.

Hikari: ¿Aquí es…?

Trailmon: Aquí es la Ciudad Del Fuego.

Takuya: ¿Dónde estamos?

Trailmon: Están en el Digimundo.

Junpei: ¿El Digimundo?

Trailmon: Si yo soy un digimon.

Hikari: Ya veo…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Hikari: Hemos llegado a un lugar muy extraño… Takuya se enfrenta con un Digimon para salvar a Tommy… ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Un Digispirit?... Así que esta es la función de estos aparatos extraños conocidos como Digivice… Bien… ¡Vamos!... Próximo episodio de Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: "Frontier", capitulo 2: "Un Guerrero, La Aventura Ha De Comenzar", no se lo pierdan… ¡Takuya, vamos, tenemos que encontrar la manera de regresar!_


	2. Un Guerrero, La Aventura ha de Comenzar

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 2: "UN GUERRERO, LA AVENTURA HA DE COMENZAR"**_

Hikari: ¿Aquí es…?

Trailmon: Aquí es la Ciudad Del Fuego.

Takuya: ¿Dónde estamos?

Trailmon: Están en el Digimundo.

Junpei: ¿El Digimundo?

Trailmon: Si yo soy un digimon.

Hikari: Ya veo…

El Trailmon se va y en eso suenan los digivice de los chicos…

¿?: Bienvenidos al Digimundo, su aventura a de comenzar ahora, su objetivo es encontrar los 5 digispirits de los Guerreros Legendarios del Digimundo, como primera misión, deben ir a la terminal de los bosques, escuchen con atención, únicamente al tener los digispirits de los 10 guerreros podrán volver a su hogar.

Hikari: ¿Solamente con los Digispirits?

Tomoki: *Llorando* ¡Quiero volver a casa!

Takuya: Yo te llevare a tu hogar Tomoki, solo necesitamos-

En ese momento dos digimons tumban a Takuya…

¿?: ¡A-Ayúdenos!

Takuya: ¿Eh?

¿?: ¡Rayo De Caos!

El digimon ataca a los digimons que estaban con Takuya, los chicos se alejan y los dejan a los tres ahí, Tomoki seguía llorando…

Takuya: *Pensando* Tomoki…

¿?: ¡Juro que no sabemos nada sobre el Digispirit!

¿?: ¡No mientan!

Takuya: Digi…Spirit…

¿?: ¿Bokomon que vamos a hacer?

Bokomon: No lo sé… ¡Ayúdanos a librarnos de el humano!

Takuya: ¡Este no es mi problema! ¡Quítense de encima! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Bokomon: Es DevilDracomon.

Takuya: Que nombres tan raros.

DevilDracomon: ¡Rayo Del Caos!

Takuya: ¡Ahhh~! ¡Quítense de mi camino!

Takuya se quita del lugar y esquiva el ataque del digimon…

Takuya: Yo solo quiero el Digispirit para poder regresar a Tomoki a su casa.

DevilDracomon: ¡Eso es imposible humano! ¡Los digispirits serán míos!

En ese momento algo extraño aparece no muy lejos de Takuya, estaba rodeado por fuego…

Bokomon: ¡Eso es…!

Takuya: ¿Uh?

DevilDracomon: ¡El Digispirit!

Voces: Takuya Kanbara… Takuya Kanbara… Tómalo… Ve por el… Takuya Kanbara…

Takuya: Digi…Spirit…

DevilDracomon corre hacia el Digispirit, pero el fuego lo hiere y lo deja en el suelo tirado, es cuando Takuya se levanta y corre al Digispirit, él logra entrar en el fuego sin ser herido y mira el Digispirit…

Voces: Tómalo… Es tu oportunidad… Son uno…

Takuya mira fijamente el Digispirit…

Hikari: ¡Takuya!

Tomoki sigue llorando abrazado de Hikari…

Takuya: *Pensando* Tomoki… *Mira el Digispirit* ¡Ahhhhh~!

Takuya pone frente a él su digivice y este absorbe el Digispirit, es cuando un símbolo aparece en la pequeña pantalla de su dispositivo…

Takuya: ¡Digispirit…Digivolt a…! ¡Agnimon!

Bokomon: ¡¿Pero qué..?! ¡Ese niño digievoluciono a uno de los diez guerreros legendarios…!

Hikari: ¿Guerreros? ¿Digievolucionar?

Bokomon: Si, ese es el Guerrero Agnimon del Fuego.

DevilDracomon: ¡Esto es imposible! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste humano insignificante?! ¡Me las pagaras por haberme quitado el Digispirit!

Hikari: Takuya…

Junpei: No entiendo nada, estoy confundido.

Tomoki: *Llorando* ¿Eh?

DevilDracomon: ¡Rayo Del Caos!

Agnimon: ¡Salamandra Ardiente!

DevilDracomon es herido por el ataque de Agnimon, mientras que Takuya no recibió daño alguno…

Bokomon: Es sorprendente eso.

Hikari: Takuya-san.

Agnimon: Este es tu fin, ¡Dardos De Fuego!

DevilDracomon muere al recibir el ataque de Takuya y alrededor de este aparece su Digi-Code…

Agnimon: Espíritu del mal corrompido, serás purificado con este Digivice… ¡Digi-Code captura!

Los datos del digimon son absorbidos por el digivice rojo de Takuya, es cuando Agnimon cae al suelo y vuelve a ser Takuya…

Hikari: ¡Takuya!

Hikari corre para ayudar a su joven amigo…

Bokomon: Nunca hubiera imaginado que un humano pudiera convertirse en uno de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios, ¿verdad Neemon?

Neemon: Estos humanos guardan muchos secretos.

Hikari levanta a Takuya y este se apoya en la chica…

Hikari: ¿Estas bien Takuya? ¿Estas herido?

Takuya: N-No… ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

Hikari: No me lo creerías.

Junpei: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué rayos fue eso que pasó?

Bokomon: Nosotros somos Bokomon y Neemon, yo soy el digimon encargado del libro que contiene todos los datos acerca de los Digispirits.

Tomoki: Eres impresionante Takuya-nii.

Takuya: ¿Takuya-nii?

Tomoki: Perdón, es que tú me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano mayor, por eso te dije así, ¿Puedo?

Takuya: Claro.

Hikari: Que lindo.

Takuya: ¡Ah, cierto! Tenemos que ir a la terminal de los bosques, ¿podrían llevarnos para allá?

Neemon: Esta bien.

Hikari: Bueno, vayamos.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Los chicos son escoltados por Bokomon y Neemon hacia la terminal de los bosques…

Hikari: *Solo voz* El Digimundo… Un lugar que, sin pensarlo, hará un gran cambio en la vida de nosotros y en la de muchas personas más… Aquí es donde nuestra aventura ha de comenzar, sigo teniendo este vacío en mi interior… Pero… Yo continúo…

**CONTINUARA…**

_Takuya: Un lugar muy extraño… Hikari actúa de una manera muy diferente a como es en verdad… ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Hikari!... ¿Ese chico de nuevo? ¿Pero que hace aquí?... Próximo episodio de Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: "Frontier", capitulo 3: "El Guerrero de la Luz, Beso Inesperado", no se lo pierdan… ¡Hikari vamos, aléjate de ese chico!_


	3. El Guerrero de la Luz, Beso Inesperado

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 3: "EL GUERRERO DE LA LUZ, BESO INESPERADO"**_

Hikari: ¡Ya no puedo caminar un milímetro más! Descansemos aquí por favor.

Takuya: Ella tiene razón, deberíamos descansar.

Neemon: Aquí cerca hay un pueblo, vayamos a descansar ahí.

Hikari: Ya no puedo caminar…

Takuya: Ven, te llevo.

Hikari: *Sonrojada* ¿Eh?

Takuya carga a Hikari y se la lleva en los brazos…

Hikari: Takuya…

Takuya: Vámonos.

Los chicos caminan durante unos 15 minutos y llegan a un pueblo pequeño…

Hikari: Ya puedes bajarme.

Takuya: Esta bien.

Takuya baja Hikari…

Hikari: *Pensando* Me pregunto…

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Una vez arriba del tren, se cruzan con un chico de ojos azules y de pelo largo de un tono azul oscuro que también parecía haber recibido el mismo mensaje que ellos, al parar el tren, ambos decidieron seguirlo y lo hicieron…_

_Los chicos lo siguen hasta el ascensor y entran junto a él, adentro los chicos lo miraban ya que aparentaba ser alguien frio…_

_Takuya: ¿Tú también recibiste el mensaje?_

_El chico ignoro por completo a Takuya…_

_Hikari: (Susurrando al oído de Takuya) Que grosero._

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Hikari: *Pensando* ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?

Neemon: A todo esto, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Takuya: Yo soy Takuya Kanbara.

Junpei: Yo soy JP Shibayama.

Tomoki: Yo soy Tomoki Himi.

Takuya: ¿Hikari-san?

Hikari parecía estar en un trance….

Takuya: Oye despierta Hikari, ¡Hikari!

Hikari: ¡¿Uh?! ¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-Qué pasa?

Bokomon: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hikari: H-Hikari Sa-Sayonji.

Takuya: ¿Estas bien?

Hikari: Si, perdón si estoy distraída.

Takuya: Esta bien.

Junpei: Continuemos.

Hikari: *Pensando* ¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?!

Junpei: Esto parece un pueblo fantasma, no hay nadie.

Bokomon: Creo que lo han abandonado.

Hikari: Lo siento…

Takuya: ¿Eh?

Tommy: ¿Te pasa algo?

Hikari: Yo…

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Hikari: ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes así!_

_¿?: Tú ya no tienes mando sobre mí. Mejor vete antes de que termine atacándote._

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Hikari: ¡No te dejare!

Hikari se va corriendo del lugar…

Takuya: ¡Oye! ¡Hikari!, ¿A dónde vas? ¡Hikari!

Neemon: ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?

Takuya: No lo sé… Pero ella no suele ser así…

Hikari: *Corriendo* No te dejare… No te dejare hacerlo… Iré por ti… ¡Vaporomon!

En ese instante Hikari choca con alguien y caen al suelo…

Hikari: Ouch… Lo sien- ¡Ah! ¿Tú de nuevo?

¿?: Bájate de encima ¿quieres?

Hikari: No lo haré.

¿?: ¿Por qué?

Hikari: Porque eres un grosero.

¿?: ¡Déjame en paz y bájate!

Hikari: Con una condición.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres?

Hikari: Déjame ir contigo.

¿?: ¡De ninguna manera!

Hikari: Entonces veamos cuanto tiempo soportas mi peso.

¿?: Veamos quien sede primero…

_30 minutos después…_

¿?: Ya, está bien tú ganas, puedes venir conmigo pero ya bájate que no respiro.

Hikari: Esta bien.

La chica se para y ayuda al chico a levantarse…

Hikari: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Que te importa.

Hikari: Que lindo nombre.

¿?: ¿Eres idiota?

Hikari: No más que tú.

¿?: Ashhhh…

Los chicos comienzan a caminar por el bosque…

Hikari: ¿Entonces no me dirás tu nombre?

¿?: Soy Kouji, Kouji Minamoto.

Hikari: ¿Ves? No es tan difícil, Kouji.

Kouji: ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Hikari: Yo soy Hikari Sayonji.

Kouji: Esta bien.

El chico siguió caminando y la chica lo miraba un poco confundida…

Hikari: *Pensando y mirando el rostro de Kouji* Su rostro me recuerda a alguien… Pero no sé quién es…

Kouji: ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Hikari: Nada.

Kouji: ¿Entonces?

Hikari: Ahhh… Deberías ser menos amargado.

Kouji: No quiero.

Hikari: En verdad, sí que eres amargado.

Kouji: *Empuja a Hikari* ¡QUITATE!

Hikari: ¡¿Eh?!

Una bola de fuego había atacado a los chicos, pero el ojiazul la había visto y logro esquivarla…

Kouji: ¿Qué fue eso?

Hikari: Creo que sé que es…

Kouji: ¿De qué rayos estas-

¿?: Oh… Volviste Izumi.

Hikari: Vaporomon…

Kouji: ¿Izumi? ¿Acabas de decir que te llamas Hikari? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Hikari: Luego te explico. Por ahora hay que enfocarnos en alejarnos de ella.

Vaporomon: Kerphymon me ha prometido, que si le ayudo a obtener los digispirits faltantes, el sacará a Airi de la prisión en la que la condenaste, ¿no es genial?

Hikari: ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Vaporomon: Como gustes… ¡Fire Ball!

Hikari: ¡Kouji!

Hikari se abalanza hacia Kouji y se alejan del ataque…

Hikari: ¡Corre!

Hikari toma la mano de Kouji y se van corriendo de ahí…

Kouji: ¡Suéltame!

Hikari: No es momento para eso.

Kouji: ¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Cómo la conoces? ¿Por qué te llama Izumi?

Hikari: Luego te explico idiota, por el momento hay que huir de ella.

Vaporomon: ¡Espiral de Fuego Oscuro!

Vaporomon mueve su cola en círculos y produce un espiral de energía oscura y cuando lo lanza, avienta una ráfaga de fuego que se une al espiral y ataca a los chicos, estos reciben el ataque y caen al suelo…

Vaporomon: Este es tu fin… Ohime-sama… (NOTA: Ohime-sama = Princesa)

Hikari: ¡Mátame a mí! ¡Pero a él déjalo en paz!

Vaporomon: Como gustes… A la que quiero es a ti.

Vaporomon avienta con sus patas a Kouji…

Kouji: *Lastimado* Idiota… ¿Eh?...

En eso el digivice de Kouji hace reacción y de entre los arboles aparece un objeto bañado en luz blanca…

Vaporomon: El Digispirit de la luz.

Hikari: El digivice de Kouji reacciona a él…. ¡KOUJI COGELO!

Kouji: Deja de darme ordenes idiota…

Kouji se levanta, apunta su digivice al Digispirit y lo absorbe…

Vaporomon: Imposible… ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Vaporomon intenta correr hacia Kouji, pero Hikari toma su pata y la tumba…

Kouji: ¡Digispirit… Digivolt a…! ¡Lobomon!

Vaporomon: ¡¿Cómo es posible que un humano haya digievolucionado en un guerrero legendario?!

Hikari: *Pensando* ¡Eso es Kouji!

Vaporomon: ¡Vaporomon Digivolt a….! ¡Ninemon!

Ninemon: ¡Quítate estorbo!

Ninemon avienta a Hikari…

Ninemon: Eres mío humano… ¡Bombardeo De Fuego!

Lobomon: ¡Ganador doble!

Los ataques colapsan…

Ninemon: ¡Te quitare ese Digispirit humano! ¡Llamarada Oscura!

Lobomon: ¡Espada laser!

Los dos comienzan a pelear, la digimon, debido a que al escapar de la prisión en la que estaba encerrada perdió la mitad de su poder, no podía mantener sus digievoluciones tanto tiempo…

Después de un periodo de 10 minutos de pelea, la digimon no pudo mantener más su forma adulta…

Lobomon: ¡Luz segadora!

Ninemon: ¡Detente!

Al recibir el ataque de Lobomon, Ninemon volvió a ser Vaporomon, estaba tan lastimada que huyó del lugar…

Kouji volvió a tener su forma humana…

Kouji sin poder respirar cae al suelo…

Hikari: ¡Kouji! *Corre hacia él* ¿Estás bien?

Kouji: Si, pero aléjate de mí.

Hikari: Sigues siendo un amargado.

Kouji: ¿Algún problema con eso?

Hikari: Tonto.

Kouji: Sigues siendo una idiota, niña.

Hikari: ¡No me digas idiota, estúpido!

Kouji: ¿Quieres pelear?

Hikari: Adelante.

En ese momento se siente un pequeño temblor y Hikari cae sobre Kouji y lo besa accidentalmente…

Ambos se miran a los ojos y se sonrojan, después de 2 minutos se separan y se levantan…

Kouji: *Sonrojado* ¡F-Fíjate en lo que haces tonta!

Hikari: *Sonrojada* ¡L-Lo mismo digo idiota!

Kouji: *Sonrojado* Bien, vámonos ya.

Hikari: *Sonrojada* E-Está bien…

**CONTINUARA…**

_Kouji: Esta chica rara viajara de ahora en adelante conmigo y ni sé porque… Oculta un secreto que tengo que saber… ¿Por qué aquella digimon la llamó Izumi? ¿Qué es ella en realidad?... ¡Ese es tu secreto Hikari!... Ya veo… ¡¿U-Un Digispirit?!... ¿Por qué me sucede esto? ¿Qué demonios me hizo esta idiota?... Próximo episodio de Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: "Frontier" capitulo 4: "Kazemon, El Pasado De Hikari" no se lo pierdan… ¡ALEJATE DE MI MOCOSA!_


	4. Kazemon, El Pasado de Hikari

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 4: "KAZEMON, EL PASADO DE HIKARI"**_

Kouji sin poder respirar cae al suelo…

Hikari: ¡Kouji! *Corre hacia él* ¿Estás bien?

Kouji: Si, pero aléjate de mí.

Hikari: Sigues siendo un amargado.

Kouji: ¿Algún problema con eso?

Hikari: Tonto.

Kouji: Sigues siendo una idiota, niña.

Hikari: ¡No me digas idiota, estúpido!

Kouji: ¿Quieres pelear?

Hikari: Adelante.

En ese momento se siente un pequeño temblor y Hikari cae sobre Kouji y lo besa accidentalmente…

Ambos se miran a los ojos y se sonrojan, después de 10 minutos se separan y se levantan…

Kouji: *Sonrojado* ¡F-Fíjate en lo que haces tonta!

Hikari: *Sonrojada* ¡L-Lo mismo digo idiota!

Kouji: *Sonrojado* Bien, vámonos ya.

Hikari: *Sonrojada* E-Está bien…

Los chicos continúan su camino…

Kouji ahora era el que miraba con confusión a Hikari…

Kouji: Hikari…

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa?

Kouji: ¿Ya me explicaras que fue eso de "Izumi" y todo lo relacionado con esa rata roja?

Hikari se para y agacha su mirada…

Hikari: Ummm…

Kouji: ¿Uh?

Hikari: Yo soy…

Kouji: Dilo ya niña.

Hikari: Yo no soy humana…

Kouji: ¿Eh?

Hikari: Yo soy una Digihumana…

Kouji: ¿Digi…Humana?

Hikari: Yo nací, crecí y fui educada aquí en El Digimundo. Mi verdadero nombre es Izumi Kurusugawa…

Kouji: ¿Qué demonios…?

Hikari: Hace 5 años, mi hermana gemela Airi ataco el reino en el que vivía, mato a mis padres y a todo aquel que vivía ahí, mi hermana Alice me saco de aquí y me llevo al mundo real para salvarme de una muerte, ya que… Yo soy… La Princesa de este lugar…

Kouji: Eso es imposible.

Hikari: Es la verdad… Ni Takuya-san lo sabe…

Kouji: ¿Takuya? ¿Te refieres al chico que iba contigo antes?

Hikari: Si.

Kouji: ¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?

Hikari: Porque eres la persona que necesito que me ayude.

Kouji: ¿Ayudarte a qué?

Hikari: Todo a su tiempo, por ahora, promete que no dirás nada de lo que te he contado.

Kouji: No tengo nada que prometerte niña.

Hikari tumba a Kouji y le tuerce el brazo derecho…

Hikari: ¡Promételo idiota!

Kouji: ¡S-Suéltame!

Hikari: Entonces promételo.

Kouji: Bien, ya, lo prometo, ahora bájate y suéltame.

Hikari se baja y suelta a Kouji…

Kouji: Ouch… Tienes dura la mano…

Hikari: Soy mitad digimon, tengo más fuerza que tú.

Kouji: Sigues siendo una mocosa.

Hikari besa en los labios a Kouji…

Kouji: *Sonrojado* ¡¿Qué demonios haces idiota?!

Hikari: Me gusta molestarte.

Kouji: Vuelve a hacer eso y juro que no te la acabas.

Hikari: *Riéndose* ¡Por favor! Tú no puedes hacerme nada.

Kouji: Que mierda contigo, camina ya tarada.

Hikari: Esta bien.

Mientras en el pueblo donde estaban los chicos…

Takuya: ¿Dónde estará Hikari?

Tomoki: Va a regresar, creo…

Junpei: Bueno, mejor deberíamos irnos de aquí a la terminal de los bosques, quizás allá podremos encontrarla.

Takuya: Bien, vámonos.

Bokomon: Hay algo en esa chica que me resulta familiar.

Takuya: ¿Familiar?

Neemon: Tiene un gran parecido con Airi.

Tomoki: ¿Airi?

Los chicos caminan hacia la terminal de los bosques mientras continúan su conversación…

Mientras con Kouji y Hikari…

Kouji: ¿Por qué tan seria ahora?

Hikari: Tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar…

Kouji: Ya hasta bruja te crees.

Hikari: No seas idiota Kouji, solo digo que… Ashhhh… Olvídalo, contigo no se puede hablar.

Kouji: Como quieras niña.

Hikari: Si tan solo mama aun estuviera viva…

Kouji: ¿Uh? ¿Tu madre también murió?

Hikari: ¿También? ¿Qué paso con tu madre?

Kouji: No lo sé… Mi padre dice que murió cuando yo nací… Solo tengo una foto de ella.

Hikari: Mi madre murió protegiéndome… Cuando mi hermana ataco mi hogar intento asesinarme, mama se interpuso y… Murió…

Kouji: Yo siempre he sido hijo único.

Hikari: Ya veo.

Takuya: ¡HIKARI!

Hikari: ¿Are? ¿Takuya?

Takuya: Que bien, al fin te encontramos.

Tomoki: ¿Quién es él?

Kouji se da la media vuelta y se va…

Hikari: ¡Espera! ¡Kouji!

Kouji: ¿Vienes o no mocosa?

Takuya: No le hables así.

Kouji: Estoy hablando con ella. ¿Vienes o no niña? Dilo ya.

Hikari: Lo siento, iré con él *besa a Takuya en la mejilla*Adiós.

Hikari corre y alcanza a Kouji, estos dos se van caminando y los demás los observan…

Takuya: Hikari… ¿Qué te pasa?

Tomoki: Takuya Onii-chan… ¿Ella está bien?

Takuya: No lo sé… Pero… Me preocupa…

Mientras con Kouji y Hikari…

Kouji: ¡¿Qué no podemos ir a un lugar sin que estas cosas nos sigan?!

Hikari: Cállate y corre pedazo de idiota.

Monochromon: ¡Ataque Volcánico!

Kouji: ¡Ven!

Los chicos corren entre los arboles hasta que llegan al final, donde solo había un gran vacío…

Kouji: Mierda.

Hikari: Grandioso eh.

Kouji: Cállate.

Monochromon: ¡Tacleada de Fuego!

Monochromon se envuelve en una potente llama de fuego y ataca a los chicos con gran velocidad…

Hikari: ¡Quítate!

Hikari empuja a Kouji y debido a esto cae en el vacío…

Kouji: ¡Hikari!

Hikari: *Pensando* ¿Este…Era…Mi destino…?

¿?: ¡NO TE RINDAS!

Hikari: Esa voz… ¿Ah?

Hikari mira bajo ella y un objeto rodeado de unos brillos violetas…

Voces: Cógelo… Es tuyo…

El digivice de Hikari comienza a reaccionar ante aquel objeto…

Hikari: ¿Digi…Spirit?

Voces: Es tuyo Hikari… Tómalo…

Hikari: Digivice… ¡Cógelo!

Hikari enfoca su digivice al Digispirit y este es absorbido…

Hikari: Kouji-san…

Kouji: ¡¿Eh?!

Hikari: ¡Digispirit… Digivolt a…! ¡Kazemon!

Kouji: Hikari…

Monochromon: ¡Ataque Volcánico!

Kazemon: ¡Brisa de Pétalos!

Kouji: ¿Esta es Hikari?

Kazemon: Déjanos en paz.

Monochromon: ¡Tacleada de Fuego!

Kazemon: ¡Tornado de Kazemon!

Ambos ataques chocan…

Kouji: ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¡Acaba con el ahora!

Kazemon: ¡Ah, cállate!

Monochromon: ¡Colmillo ardiente!

El digimon ignora a Kazemon y se va en contra del ojiazul…

Kazemon: ¡Kouji!

La chica cubre a Kouji, recibiendo el ataque del digimon y termina en el suelo, Kazemon vuelve a convertirse en Hikari…

Kouji: ¡Maldito! ¡Digispirit…Digivolt a…! ¡Lobomon!

Hikari: Kouji…

Lobomon: ¡Ganador doble!

Monochromon: ¡Ataque volcánico!

Los ataques colapsan formando una cortina de humo…

Lobomon: ¡Espada laser!

Lobomon ataca al digimon mientras el humo lo tenía cegado, por lo que logra derrotarlo…

Después de que captura el digi-code en su digivice, Lobomon vuelve a ser Kouji…

Kouji: Pfff… Eres una inútil.

Hikari: Cállate… Minamoto…

Kouji: Levántate, no tenemos tiempo que perder por tus idioteces.

Hikari: Deja de hablarme así… *Se levanta*

Kouji: Tienes que aprender a usar eso lo más pronto posible, o de lo contrario solo serás un estorbo.

Hikari: Te demostraré que puedo ser mejor que tú.

Kouji: ¿Es un reto?

Hikari: Si, lo es.

Kouji: Bien, acepto.

Hikari: *Pensando* Takuya-kun… ¿Dónde estás?

Kouji: Bueno vámonos, inútil.

Hikari: ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre?

Kouji: Bien… Vámonos, Hikari-san.

Hikari: *Pensando* Solo Takuya suele decirme Hikari…

Kouji: Camina.

El joven comienza a caminar y Hikari lo sigue…

¿?: Izumi-san… No sabes lo que te espera…

Kouji recién entraba en un lazo de amistad con Hikari, a pesar de que el chico solo la trataba como una "inútil", estaba contento de tenerla a su lado, puesto que eran muy parecidos, este parecía el inicio de una relación amistosa entre Kouji Minamoto y Hikari Sayonji, pero también, sería el inicio de lo que podría ser el peor trauma para Kouji…

**CONTINUARA…**

_Hikari: Kouji… ¿Por qué siento que te conocía de antes? ¿Acaso ya nos habíamos visto? No lo sé… Una sed de sangre comienza a invadir mi mente al recordar la muerte de mi familia, Airi… No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado… Creo que tengo que comenzar una búsqueda aquí para saber qué es esto que tanto me atormenta… Próximo episodio de Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: Frontier, capitulo 5 "El Pasado De Una Guerrera Parte 1: Niñez Entre Amor y Odio", no se lo pierdan… Kouji-san, ¿Qué me está pasando?_


	5. El Pasado de una Guerrera Parte 1

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 5: "EL PASADO DE UNA GUERRERA PARTE 1: "NIÑEZ ENTRE AMOR Y ODIO"**_

Hikari: Ah…

Kouji: ¿Te ocurre algo?

Hikari: Nada importante.

Kouji: De verdad que eres una chica extraña.

Hikari: *Pensando* ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo el sentimiento de que conocía a Kouji-san desde antes?

Kouji: Mira, es una aldea, vayamos por algo de comer.

Hikari: De acuerdo.

Los chicos caminan a la aldea ya exhaustos de las batallas, persecuciones y demás que habían pasado en el transcurso de su viaje juntos.

Takuya: Realmente me extraña que ella esté así, Hikari nunca fue así conmigo, nunca…

Tomoki: Ya no te atormentes con eso Takuya-oniichan, Onee-chan regresará pronto y dirá sus razones para haber ido con ese chico tan extraño.

Takuya: Ese chico me da mala espina… Desde el momento en que lo vimos en la estación…

Bokomon: Are… ¿Acaso aquella no es esa joven que venía con ustedes?

Junpei: ¿Eh?

Los chicos voltean y logran ver a Hikari y a Kouji en un puesto de comida.

Takuya: ¡Hikari! *Corre hacía ellos*

Tomoki: ¡Takuya-oniichan, espera!

Kouji: Vámonos de aquí.

Hikari: ¿Por qué?

Kouji: Por eso. *apunta a Takuya*

Hikari: ¿Takuya?

Kouji: *la jala del brazo y corre* Vamos.

Hikari: ¡E-Espera!

Takuya se detiene y los mira alejarse.

Takuya: *Algo deprimido* ¿P-Por qué...?

Tomoki: Takuya-oniichan…

Después de un corto recorrido Hikari se suelta, Kouji la mira extrañado.

Kouji: ¿Qué tienes?

Hikari: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kouji: Ese chico solo nos distrae del camino.

Hikari: ¡Pero él es mi amigo!

Kouji: Entonces regresa con él y déjame a mí.

Hikari: *Mira al ojiazul y piensa* Estoy segura que es Kou-chan, pero siento algo diferente en él…

Kouji: ¿Qué tanto miras?

Hikari: Nada en particular, simplemente siento que me recuerdas mucho a alguien…

Kouji: ¿De qué hablas?

Hikari: Nada… Mejor continuemos.

Kouji: Realmente eres rara.

Neemon: ¿Dónde está Tomoki?

Takuya: ¿Eh? ¿Are? Cierto, ¿dónde está?

Junpei: ¿Qué no estaba contigo Takuya?

Takuya: Si pero…

Bokomon: ¿Habrá ido detrás de Hikari?

¿?: No me defraudes Nero-san, estoy confiando en ti.

Nero: Le prometo no decepcionarla, Sensei. *desaparece*

¿?: Izumi… Pequeña tonta… Te arrepentirás de haber regresado al Digimundo.

Tomoki: ¿A dónde habrán ido Hikari-neechan y ese chico? Los perdí de vista…

Nero: ¿Estás perdido pequeño?

Tomoki: ¿Are? S-Sí… Estoy buscando a una chica rubia que está junto a un chico… ¿No los has visto?

Nero: No… Pero creo que pronto lo haré…

Tomoki: ¿Eh?

Nero atrapa en una especie de aura oscura a Tomoki.

Tomoki: ¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir!

Nero: No puedo hacerlo niño, Sensei me ha mandado a matar a esa chica, creo que me divertiré torturando a ese chico también. *ríe y desaparece junto con Tomoki*

Takuya: ¡Tomoki! ¡Tomoki! ¿Dónde estás?

Bokomon: ¡Tomoki!

Neemon: Sal de donde estés niño.

Junpei: ¡Tomoki!

Takuya: Rayos… No debí perderlo de vista…

Kouji: Oye…

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa?

Kouji: ¿Quién es esa persona a la que dijiste que yo te recordaba?

Hikari: Alguien importante para mí…

Kouji: ¿Importante?

Hikari: Cuando tenía 8 años me separaron de un buen amigo… Su nombre era Yamato… Ocurrió un accidente con él y mi hermana decidió llevarme a vivir a Italia, antes de irnos llegamos a Shibuya por un tiempo, ahí conocí a un chico con un enorme parecido a ti…

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_Hikari: *A los 8 años* Mi nombre es Hikari._

_¿?: *8 años* Mucho gusto, bueno… No me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre, así que dime Kou._

_Hikari: ¿Kou?_

_Kou: Sí, es la abreviación de mi nombre._

_Hikari: De acuerdo, Kou-chan._

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

Hikari: Estuve junto a él un año y luego me llevaron a Italia… Este colguije es lo único que me queda de él, fue un obsequio que me dio cuando cumplí los 9 años… Y sé que es una idiotez… Nunca supe su nombre real… Pero realmente creí que podrías ser tú, pues eres tan parecido a él y tu nombre es "**KOU**-ji"…

Kouji: No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi pasado… Pero si te hubiera conocido en un pasado lo recordaría, no olvido nunca a las personas.

Hikari: Ya veo… Pero aun así yo-

Nero:*Aparece frente a ellos* Al fin te encuentro Izumi-Ohime.

Hikari: ¿Te conozco?

Nero: No, pero yo a usted si Izumi-Ohime.

Kouji: Otra vez no…

Hikari: Esta vez no tengo intención de pelear, así que hazte a un lado idiota.

Nero: No tan rápido Izumi-Ohime. *Hace aparecer a Tomoki*

Tomoki: ¡Hikari-neechan!

Hikari: ¡¿Tomoki?!

Nero: *Saca un cuchillo* Si te alejas lo mataré, si quieres salvarlo tendrás que pelear conmigo.

Hikari: ¡Déjalo libre!

Nero: Te propongo esto, si pierdes vendrás conmigo y ellos dos pueden irse.

Hikari: Y si gano tú te vas y nos dejas en paz.

Nero: ¿Es un trato Ohime-sama?

Hikari: Es un trato.

Nero convierte su cuchillo en una espada.

Kouji: ¿Una espada?

Hikari: ¡E-Espera un segundo! Yo no tengo un arma.

Nero: Tienes eso. *Señala el digivice*

Hikari: De acuerdo. *saca su digivice*

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan…

**CONTINUARA…**

_Hikari: Una batalla… No puedo perderla ya que mi vida y la de ellos está en juego… ¿Quién demonios te ha enviado a matarme?... ¿Quién… Eres…?... ¡Imposible! ¡Eso es imposible!... Kouji, Tomoki, Takuya, perdónenme… Próximo capítulo de Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: "Frontier" capitulo 6: "El Pasado De Una Guerrera parte 2: La Verdad", espérenlo… Takuya… ¡Sálvame!_


	6. El Pasado de una Guerrera Parte 2

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 6: "EL PASADO DE UNA GUERRERA PARTE 2: LA VERDAD"**_

Nero: ¿Comenzamos?

Hikari: *Pensando* ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi Digispirit no es muy fuerte… Pero no tengo otra arma, si no peleo con ella matará a Tomoki y a Kouji…

Nero: Vamos a luchar, no debes temerle a la muerte, eres la primera ¿No?

Hikari: ¿Primera?

Nero: Vamos, ¿lo has olvidado? *le muestra una marca en su hombro derecho*

Hikari: *Pensando asustada* ¡N-No puede ser! ¡¿Ella también es una Orochi…?! ¡¿Qué quiere decir esto?! ¡¿Acaso los papeles han cambiado?!

Nero: Vamos primera.

Kouji: Hikari…

Tomoki: Onee-Chan…

Hikari: *Pensando* Si no peleo ahora… Matará a Kouji y a Tomoki… ¡No puedo permitirlo! *Habla* ¡DIGISPIRIT!

Nero: *Susurrando*Je… Es tu perdición… Primera…

Hikari: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kazemon!

Nero: Bien… ¡Te condenaste!

Kazemon: ¡¿Qué dic- Ahhh~!

Nero ataca a Kazemon, su poder era impresionante, era la 3ra Orochi en el segundo legado de Sombras, ni el poder de un Digispirit podía con ella.

Kazemon: ¡Remolí- Ahhh~! *la tumba al suelo*

Nero: *Sobre Kazemon intentando asesinarla* ¿Te has dado cuenta?

Kazemon ¿Eh?

Nero: Tu Digispirit es muy débil, jamás podrás conmigo… ¡Muere!

Kazemon: ¡Déjame! *la patea y vuela*

Nero: ¡No puedes huir! *la toma de la pierna y la rebota en el suelo*

Kazemon: ¡Ahhhhh~! *Pensando* Es muy fuerte… Ni siquiera con el Digispirit puedo… *Vuelve a su forma humana*

Nero: Es tu fin Ohime-sama… ¡AHHH~!

Nero encaja su espada en el hombro de Hikari traspasándolo.

Hikari: *Grita con dolor* ¡AHHHH~!

Tomoki: ¡Hikari-neechan!

Kouji: ¡Hikari! *Intenta correr hacía ella*

Hikari: *Con dolor* ¡No vengas Kouji!

Nero: Después de matarte… ¡LOS MATARÉ A ELLOS! *Saca su espada y la levanta sobre la cabeza de Hikari* este es tu fin Izumi Kurusugawa-Ohime.

Kouji: ¡HIKARIIII~!

Nero encaja su espada en la pierna de Kouji, traspasándola, pues el chico logró salvar a Hikari recibiendo él el ataque.

Kouji: ¡AHHHH~!

Hikari: Ko… ¡Kouji!

Nero: No pensaba matarte aun… Supongo que no me queda otra opción.

Hikari: ¡No! *Se para frente a Kouji*

Nero: ¡Muévete! *la golpea en la pierna*

Hikari: *Cae al suelo* P-Perra…

Kouji: ¡Ahhh~! No puedo… Moverme… Mi… Pierna…

Nero: Observen como… ¡Hago mierda a este idiota!

Nero comienza a golpear a Kouji con la espada, provocando heridas, moretones y sangrados en Kouji.

Kouji: *Dañado gravemente* Perra… De-Déjame…

Tomoki: Kouji…

Hikari: Kouji-kun… *intenta levantarse y no puede* Maldita sea…

Nero: *Levanta su espada* Cuarto… ¡Muere!

Hikari: ¿Cuarto…?

Tomoki: *Llorando* ¡Kouji!

Nero: ¿Pero qué?

Nero guardaba un Digispirit en su bolsillo, ya que después de matar a la primera lo llevaría hacía su Sensei, el Digivice de Tomoki reaccionó y, absorbiendo el Digispirit, Tomoki se liberó de la prisión de aura en la que estaba.

Tomoki: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kumamon!

Hikari: Tomo…Ki…

Nero: ¡¿Qué demonios?! M-Mí Digispirit…

Kumamon: No te lo perdonaré… ¡Bombardeo de Nieve!

Nero: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah~! *lo esquiva*

Kumamon: ¡No te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a Onee-chan y a Onii-chan! *continua disparando*

Hikari: Ku-Kuma… No… Tomo… Tomoki…

Kouji: G-Gracias… Niño…

Hikari: *Levantándose* No permitiré… Que lastimes… ¡A TOMOKI!

Kouji: Hikari…

Nero: Demonios… ¡Ah! *Salta*

Kumamon: ¡KachiKachi Kochi!

Nero: ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Kumamon logra dar a Nero congelándola.

Hikari: *Toma la espada de Nero del suelo y corre hacía ella* ¡MUERREEEEE~!

Nero: *Pensando* Esto está mal… No puedo moverme… Si ella llega… ¡Moriré!

Kouji: *Intentando levantarse* Si no lo impido… Hikari va a matarla…

Nero: *Pensando* ¡Sensei…!

Vaporomon: *Viendo todo por una especie de espejo* Are… Al parecer la tercera no pudo con Izumi.

¿?: No me preocupo, después de todo no me fue muy útil.

Vaporomon: Airi-sama…

Hikari: ¡MUERRREEEEEE~!

Kumamon: ¡Hikari-neechan!

Kouji: ¡DETENTEEEEEEE~!

Un chorro de sangre comienza a escurrir por un cuerpo joven provocando un charco en el suelo.

Hikari: *Comienza a llorar* ¿P-por… Por qué…?

Airi: ¿Cómo puede ser…?

Vaporomon: Impresionante… Izumi realmente lo hizo…

Kumamon regresa a ser Tomoki.

Tomoki: *Llorando* H-Hikari… Nee… Chan… ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEE~?!

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. El Sentimiento

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 7: "EL SENTIMIENTO"**_

Hikari: ¡MUERRREEEEEE~!

Kumamon: ¡Hikari-neechan!

Kouji: ¡DETENTEEEEEEE~!

Un chorro de sangre comienza a escurrir por un cuerpo joven provocando un charco en el suelo.

Hikari: *Comienza a llorar* ¿P-por… Por qué…?

Airi: ¿Cómo puede ser…?

Vaporomon: Impresionante… Izumi realmente lo hizo…

Kumamon regresa a ser Tomoki.

Tomoki: *Llorando* H-Hikari… Nee… Chan… ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEE~?!

Kouji: Hi...Ka… *Escupe sangre y cae al suelo*

Hikari: Ko… ¡Kouji!

Nero: *Pensando* Este tipo… me protegió…. ¿Por qué? Si yo intenté matarlo…

Kouji había sido atravesado por la espada que Hikari tenía en sus manos, en un acto de proteger a quien segundos antes intentó asesinarlo fue herido de gravedad por la rubia quien solo deseaba protegerlos a ambos.

Hikari: *Llorando* ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te metiste en el camino Kouji?

Kouji: No quiero… Que… Te conviertas… En una… Asesina… Por mi…

Hikari: *Pensando* ¡¿Esas palabras?!

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_Kou: Hikari… ¿Qué hiciste?_

_Hikari: Estos hombres intentaron matarte… tenía que matarlos Kou-chan._

_Kou: *Llora y la abraza* No quiero que te conviertas en una asesina solo por mí… Tú no eres así…_

_Hikari: Kou…Chan…_

**_~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~_**

Hikari: *Llorando* Kouji…. Kouji es…

Nero: Idiota… *Desaparece*

Hikari: ¡Kouji! *Lo toma en sus brazos* Kouji, Kouji, venga despierta, ¡Kouji!

Tomoki: Lo… Mataste… Onee… Chan…

Hikari: *Pensando* ¿Maté a Kouji? No puede ser… ¡N-No de nuevo! E-Este sentimiento…

Kouji: *Casi inconsciente* N-No estoy… Muerto…

Hikari: *Llorando más* Kouji… ¿Por qué…?

Kouji: No quiero… Que seas… Una asesina… Por mí… *Desmalla*

Hikari: ¡Kouji! *Aterrada mientras piensa* ¡Debo salvarlo! Si Kouji-kun muere entonces…

**_~FLASHBACK~ (Temporada 1, capítulo final cuando Hikari mata a Takato)_**

_Takato: Hikari…_

**_~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~_**

Hikari: *Pensando* Esa visión… ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Por qué este dolor es profundo como si ya hubiera asesinado… A alguien importante para mí?

Tomoki: *Llorando más* ¡SALVALO YA TRAIDORA!

Hikari: ¿Tra… Traidora…?

Hikari pone sus manos en la herida de Kouji, era profunda, demasiado profunda, no dejaba de chorrear sangre, el cuerpo de ambos estaba empapado por completo en ese líquido color rojo carmesí que brillaba con los rayos del Sol.

Hikari: Te salvaré…

En el pecho de Hikari yacía una cicatriz en forma de Sol la cual brilla y en unos pocos segundos la herida de Kouji comienza a cerrarse poco a poco, al estar sellada Hikari cae sobre el brazo derecho de Kouji, el chico recuperando el conocimiento la arrejunta con él.

Kouji: *Sonríe* Lo sabía… Sabía que no eras… Una asesina…

Hikari: Lo siento Kouji… No quería herirte…

Tomoki: Lo siento… No quería-

Hikari: Está bien, no fue tu intención Tomoki-kun… No debemos movernos mucho, tu herida podría abrirse de nuevo.

Kouji: ¿Qué hiciste?

Hikari: Como Digihumana tengo la capacidad de curar a todo ser vivo, por eso soy la fuente de vida en el Digimundo.

Tomoki: ¿Fuente de vida?

Hikari: Si, pero eso se los explicaré después… Estoy agotada…*Se queda dormida*

Kouji: *Le besa la frente y sonríe* Buenas noches… Princesa.

Tomoki: Tú también deberías descansar Kouji.

Kouji: De acuerdo… Niño.

Tomoki: ¿Eh?

Kouji: Estuviste genial… Gracias por salvarme con tu Digispirit, Tomoki.

Tomoki: *Se sonroja* Kouji-Nii…

Kouji: Buenas noches. *Abraza a Hikari y se queda dormido*

Tomoki: *Sonrojado* B-Buenas noches… Kouji…

Takuya: Espero que Tomoki esté con ellos…

Junpei: Relájate amigo, ellos están bien. *palmea la espalda de Takuya*

Takuya: *Cabizbajo* Sí… *Pensando* Confío en ellos… Porque Hikari está cuidándolos… Y yo… Yo debo cuidarla a ella… Fue una promesa…

_**~HORAS MAS TARDE~**_

Tomoki: *Viendo a Kouji mientras piensa* ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me puse nervioso y me sonrojé cuando Kouji dijo eso? ¿Por qué me pasa esto? *Se comienza a sonrojar* ¿Acaso Kouji-oniichan me…?

Airi: Que interesante…

Vaporomon: ¿El qué, Airi-sama?

Airi: Hermanito… Si logro matar a Izumi… ¡Podrás regresar! *ríe malévolamente*

Vaporomon: Pero… ¿No se supone que Kerphymon debería hacer eso?

Airi: Yo sé lo que hago Vaporomon… Yo sé lo que hago pequeña… Pero primero debo deshacerme de ese estúpido. * Mira a Kouji y a Hikari dormidos por el espejo de cristal anterior*

Vaporomon: Airi… Sama…

**~CONTINUARA~**


	8. Una Nueva Leyenda

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 8: "UNA NUEVA LEYENDA"**_

**_*Ciudad de Shinjuku, Japón*_**

Takato: *Tocando con su mano derecha su corazón* Ummm…

Henry: ¿Pasa algo Takato?

Yuri: ¿Estás bien?

Takato: Siento como… Si algo me faltara…

Yuri: ¿Algo te faltara?

Rika: ¿Qué es?

Takato: No lo sé…

Rika: ¿No lo sabes?

Takato: No sé qué es… Pero es algo muy importante para mí… Se siente… Como si una parte de mí estuviera vacía…

Henry: ¿Estás bien Takato?

Takato: No lo sé… Pero se siente… Como si algo fuera a pasar… Algo que ya pasó antes… *se estremece*

Yuri: Nos estas asustando Takato-kun…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: ¡Takato-kun!_

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Takato: ¡Ah!

Rika: ¡Takato!

Takato: ¿Una… Chica…?

Rika: ¿De qué hablas?

Takato: Lo que me falta… Este sentimiento… Todo es por esa chica…

Henry: ¿Esa chica?

Takato: No sé quién es… Pero… Es alguien muy importante para mí…

Rika: Estás actuando muy extraño Takato y nos estas preocupando, ¿sabes?

Takato: Lo siento… *Pensando* Kenshi Ame No Murakumo… ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué sé ese nombre?

_***EN EL DIGIMUNDO***_

Takuya: *Haciendo bullying a su digivice* ¡Maldita cosa dime dónde están Tomoki y Hikari con una chi-

Bokomon: Torturar tu digivice no te dirá nada.

Takuya: ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! Mi deber era protegerlos y los perdí, ¿Cómo llego a ellos dime?

Digivice: *Voz de Ophanimon* Ve a las ruinas del Castillo y encontrarán lo que buscan.

Takuya: ¿Las ruinas del Castillo?

Bokomon: Debe hablar de las ruinas del Castillo Real.

Junpei: ¿Castillo Real?

Neemon: Antes vivían ahí los Re-

Bokomon: *Lo golpea jalando su pantalón y soltándolo como de costumbre* Nada, se refiere a las ruinas.

Takuya: ¿Saben llegar a ese lugar?

Bokomon: Sí.

Takuya: Bien, vamos.

Bokomon: ¡¿Eh?! Está muy lejos de aquí.

Takuya: Dijo que encontraríamos lo que buscábamos en ese lugar, quizás Hikari y Tomoki estén en la ruinas, vamos a ese lugar.

Bokomon: De acuerdo, síganme.

Takuya y Junpei caminaron junto a Bokomon y Neemon con rumbo a las ruinas del Castillo Real, que, sin saberlo, era el lugar del cuál Hikari había escapado años atrás. Mientras dónde estaban descansando Kouji, Hikari y Tomoki…

Tomoki: Siguen dormidos, bueno, deben estar agotados, Kouji perdió mucha sangre y Hikari-neechan le curó, es una salvadora después de todo.

**_*EN LA MENTE DE HIKARI*_**

_Hikari: ¿Uh? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Towa: Sacerdotisa Del Sol._

_Hikari: ¿Quién eres?_

_Towa: Veo que has olvidado lo ocurrido, es algo bueno._

_Hikari: ¿Olvidado? ¿De qué hablas?_

_Towa: Tienes dudas sobre el cambio en los legados, ¿cierto?_

_Hikari: Esa joven… Dijo que era la Tercera Orochi… Y a Kouji lo llamo "Cuarto"… ¿Por qué?_

_Towa: Sacerdotisa Del Sol, los legados han cambiado porque ahora no será Konohakumon a quien deban resucitar._

_Hikari: ¿A qué te refieres?_

_Towa: Jashimon ha perfeccionado su cuerpo después de la última batalla, ahora es mucho más poderoso ya que se ha fusionado con el Orochi, ahora no pelean contra un Dios Digimon, sino contra un Dios Robot._

_Hikari: ¿Dios Robot?_

_Towa: Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento Sacerdotisa, ahora tu deber es luchar contra una nueva amenaza, no como Sacerdotisa, sino como Digihumana._

_Hikari: ¿Eh?_

_Towa: Ve a las ruinas del Castillo Kurusugawa, ahí te encontrarás con aquellos que te ayudarán a cumplir esta misión, salva tu hogar Princesa._

_Hikari: ¡Espera! Ese chico castaño… ¿Quién es?_

_Towa: El día que tus recuerdos de una vida pasada regresen lo descubrirás, suerte en tu misión Princesa, Sacerdotisa del Sol, Sayonji Hikari. *desaparece*_

_Hikari: Mis recuerdos de una vida pasada regresen… ¿Qué significa eso?_

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Hikari: *Despertando* ¿Uh?

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan, has despertado al fin.

Hikari: S-Sí… *Pensando* ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un sueño? *Mira a Kouji, sonríe y habla* Veo que Kouji sigue descansando, eso es bueno.

Tomoki: Sí, espero que se recupere pronto.

Hikari: Sí.

Tomoki: ¿Estás bien?

Hikari: Ah, sí, estoy bien Tomoki, iré a buscar algo de comer, cuida a Kouji por favor.

Tomoki: Sip.

Hikari: Si despierta antes de que regrese, no dejes que se mueva mucho, he cerrado la herida pero sigue fresca, si realiza un movimiento brusco podría abrirse de nuevo.

Tomoki: Sí, no dejaré que se levante.

Hikari: Gracias, entonces ya regreso. *se va corriendo en dirección al bosque*

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan tiene mucha energía.

Hikari: Tenemos que ir a las ruinas tal y como ella dijo… No sé qué vaya a pasar, pero sé que será algo malo… Lo presiento.

**~CONTINUARA~**


	9. Te Protegeré

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 9: "TE PROTEGERE"**_

Kouji: *Caminando a un lado de Hikari* Hikari…

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? Si te duele aún podemos descansar.

Kouji: No, estoy bien…

Hikari: ¿Entonces…?

Kouji: Ummm… Te protegeré.

Hikari: ¿Eh?

Kouji: De ahora en adelante, seré yo quien te protegeré, ¿de acuerdo?

Hikari: *Se sonroja* Kouji… ¿Por qué dices eso en este momento?

Kouji: Nada en especial. *Camina y piensa* Ella no lo sabe… Pero yo daría lo que fuera por verla feliz…

Takuya: ¿Aquí son las ruinas del Castillo Real?

Junpei: Todo está destruido… Quizás por eso se llaman las Ruinas del Castillo Real.

Takuya: ¡Na! ¡¿Enserio?! No me imaginaba porque el nombre JP.

Junpei: ¡Cállate!

Bokomon: Aquí no hay nadie…

Takuya: *Saca y mira su digivice* Pero… Esa voz dijo que aquí encontraríamos a alguien…

Neemon: Deberíamos descansar y ver qué pasa.

Junpei: Buena idea.

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan… No puedo caminar más…

Hikari: Por favor Tomoki, estamos tan cerca.

Kouji: *Se agacha* Sube a mi espalda.

Tomoki: ¿Eh?

Kouji: Vamos, sube.

Tomoki: *Sonrojado* S-Si… *Sube en la espalda de Kouji*

Hikari: ¡N-No deberías esforzarte mucho Kouji!

Kouji: Estoy bien, vamos a seguir.

Hikari: P-Pero…

Kouji: De verdad estoy bien Hikari. *Sonríe*

Hikari: D-De acuerdo…

Después de 13 minutos de caminar, finalmente llegaron a las Ruinas.

Hikari: Aquí es….

Tomoki: Kouji-niisan, ya puedes bajarme.

Kouji: De acuerdo. *Baja a Tomoki*

Hikari: *Grita* ¡¿Hola?! *eco*

Kouji: Entremos.

Hikari: Sí.

Tomoki se abraza del brazo de Kouji, el ojiazul no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando mientras la rubia seguía gritando para encontrar a quien le ayudaría en su nueva misión.

Takuya: Esa voz… ¡Hikari! *Corre tras la voz*

Junpei: ¡Espera, Takuya!

Bokomon: ¡Chicos!

Los chicos llegan a donde estaban la rubia, el ojiazul y el castaño menor.

Takuya: *Sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos* ¡Hikari! *Corre y la abraza*

Hikari: *Corresponde el abrazo* ¡Takuya-chan!

Takuya: *Llorando de felicidad* Por fin te encuentro… Estaba tan preocupado por ti…

Hikari: Idiota…

Kouji: *Sonríe* No tengo nada que hacer aquí… *Se da la vuelta y camina*

Tomoki: ¿A dónde vas Kouji-niisan?

Takuya: ¿Kouji?

Kouji: No pertenezco a este grupo, así que, adiós.

Hikari: ¡Espera!

Kouji: *Voltea a ver a Hikari* ¿Uh?

Hikari: Si te vas, yo iré contigo... Te prometí nunca dejarte solo… Y lo voy a cumplir.

Takuya: Hikari…

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan.

Kouji: *Con brillo en sus ojos* Hikari… No es necesario.

Hikari: Pero…

Kouji: *Apunta a Takuya* Ese chico se preocupa demasiado por ti, no le des más preocupaciones.

Hikari: Entonces no te vayas Kouji… Te quiero… Si estamos todos juntos podremos vencer a lo que se interponga… Ya que todos podemos ser amigos.

Kouji: Yo no necesito amigos. *Camina*

Takuya: *Furioso* ¡¿Por qué te comportas así?! ¡Hikari-chan se está preocupando por ti y tú le respondes de esta manera, eres un completo estúpido!

Kouji: Adiós. *Camina*

Hikari: *Corre y abraza por la espalda a Kouji a punto de llorar* No te vayas… Por favor… Te necesito… Necesito de su ayuda… Por favor… Kouji….

Kouji: *Le toma la mano* Entiendo… Me quedaré… Solo porque tú me lo pides. *Voltea y la mira a los ojos*

Hikari: *Con brillo en sus ojos* ¡Gracias!

Takuya: *Apretando su puño, pensando* Ese estúpido quiere llevarse a mi Hikari… No lo hará, no lo voy a permitir…

Kouji: Agggrrr…. *Cae de rodillas al suelo*

Hikari: ¡Kouji! ¡¿Kouji, qué te ocurre?!

Kouji: *Sufriendo* Mi… Herida…

Nami: *Riéndose* ¿Puedes sentir eso Minamoto-kun?

Hikari: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Nami: Mi espada incrustó un poco de su esencia en el cuerpo de Kouji mediante la herida, puedo causarle dolor cuanto me plazca, mira. *aprieta su puño*

Kouji: ¡AHHH~! *Grita con más dolor*

Hikari: ¡Detente de una puta vez Nami!

Nami: ¿Quieres que me detenga? Entonces entrégame a Kanbara.

Takuya: ¡¿Eh?!

Hikari: ¿Para qué quieres a Takuya?

Nami: Eso no te importa, decide, Kanbara o Minamoto.

Hikari: Demonios…

Takuya: Iré contigo, así que deja a Kouji en paz.

Hikari: Takuya…

Nami: Perfecto. *extiende su mano* Vámonos entonces.

Kouji: No… Lo permitiré… *Saca su digivice* ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Lobomon!

Hikari: *Asustada* Ko-Kouji…

Lobomon: ¡Espada Láser!

Nami: ¡Maldito!

Airi: *Voz en la mente de Nami* Regresa Nami, necesito que mantengas tus fuerzas al 100%.

Nami: Nos veremos luego, y la próxima vez me aseguraré de que Kanbara venga conmigo. *Desparece*

Lobomon vuelve a ser Kouji, cae al suelo casi inconsciente.

Hikari: ¡Kouji! ¡Kouji! ¡Kouji!

Kouji: *Demasiado débil* E-Estoy… Bien…

Takuya: *Pensando* Me protegió… ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me cae bien… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Hikari: No debiste forzarte de esa manera Kouji…

Kouji: *Toma la mano de Hikari, sonríe* Sabía lo que sería protegerte… Y a pesar del dolor no me arrepiento de hacerlo…

Hikari: *Sonríe, llorando* S-Sí… Gracias… *Le besa la frente* Descansa.

Kouji: Sí… *Se queda dormido*

Neemon: ¿Acaso esa no era…?

Bokomon: No se te ocurra decirlo Neemon.

Junpei: Qué cosas tan extrañas han pasado.

Tomoki: Sí…

Takuya: *Mirando a Kouji, pensando* La dejaré pasar esta vez, solo porque me protegiste… Minamoto Kouji… Gracias.

Nami: Lo siento Airi-sama.

Airi: Está bien, tengo la forma perfecta de atraer a Kanbara a este lugar, necesitamos de su poder.

Vaporomon: Puedes retirarte Nami.

Nami: Con su permiso. *se retira*

Airi: Kanbara Takuya, me has hecho un gran favor al regresar al Digimundo, pronto tendré al Kanbara más poderoso.

Vaporomon: ¿Y qué hay de Kanbara?

Airi: Esa chica inútil escapó, pero no importa, Takuya tiene más poder que el de esa chiquilla, eso es… Necesito a Kanbara Takuya aquí, y junto a esta chiquilla podré cumplir mi objetivo.

**~CONTINUARA~**


	10. Entreguen a Kanbara! Un Nuevo Digispirit

_**DIGMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 10: "¡ENTREGUEN A KANBARA! UN NUEVO DIGISPIRIT"**_

Hikari: *Nerviosa* ¿Qué quiere? ¿Quién la ha mandado?

Kouji: Quería a Takuya… ¿Por qué?

Hikari: No lo sé… No entiendo porque necesitarían a un chico humano… En todo caso me hubieran llevado a mí…

Takuya: Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí.

Junpei: *Suspira algo decaído* Ah… *Pensando* ¿Por qué soy el único sin un Digispirit?

Tomoki: *Recostado en las piernas de Kouji* ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

Hikari: Quédense aquí… Iré sola a investigar.

Takuya: ¡No dejaré que vayas sola de nuevo!

Hikari: ¡Nami te está buscando Takuya! Si lo hace es por algo, no quiero que te expongas.

Kouji: Yo también iré.

Hikari: Estás lastimado, no dejaré que vayas.

Kouji se levanta dejando caer a Tomoki y toma a Hikari del brazo mirándola a los ojos.

Kouji: Estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase.

Hikari: Gracias, pero no necesito ayuda, puedo hacerlo sola.

Airi: Nami, Kurohime, traigan a Kanbara Takuya.

Kurohime: Si, como ordene. *Desaparece*

Nami: Está vez no le fallaré Senpai. *Desaparece*

_***Ciudad de Odaiba, Japón***_

Taichi: Es definitivo, entraremos en la preparatoria de Shinjuku todos nosotros.

Koushiro: Es una gran noticia, ¿no es cierto Joe?

Joe: ¡Por supuesto que sí! El colegio Shion de Shinjuku fue fundado hace unos días por la gran Sayonji Alice, la mayor de las únicas herederas de la enorme fortuna de los Sayonji, tiene un gran prestigio ese colegio y seremos transferidos a él después de terminar la secundaria.

Taichi: He ahí el problema.

Joe: ¿Eh?

Yamato: Es un elemento primordial hacer y terminar la secundaria en Shinjuku, de lo contrario no podremos ingresar a Shion.

Sora: ¿Entonces al terminar la primaria iremos a Shinjuku a realizar la secundaria?

Taichi: Si queremos ingresar a Shion, sí.

Mimi: Bien, entonces debemos hablar con nuestros padres.

Taichi: No creo que sea tan fácil Mimi.

Yamato: Ahí van de nuevo…

_***Ruinas Del Castillo Real, El Digimundo***_

Hikari: *En el suelo dañada* Kuro… Kurohime…

Kurohime: Ya era mucho tiempo sin verte Izumi.

Kouji: *Dañado* P-Perra…

Nami: *Tomando a Takuya de la camisa* ¿Realmente este es el Kanbara correcto?

Takuya: ¿Qué quieren de mí?

Kurohime: Eso es información clasificada mocoso.

Takuya: ¡Perra! *Patea a Nami y saca su digivice* ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Agnimon!

Kurohime: ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Este chico tiene un Digispirit?!

Nami: ¡Quitémoselo! *Saca unas bombas en forma de plumas y las avienta contra Agnimon*

Agnimon: ¡Dardos de Fuego!

Ambos ataques colapsan.

Nami: *Detrás de Agnimon* Es tu fin…

Nami encaja su espada en la espalda de Agnimon atravesándolo de lado en lado, el niño no pudo soportarlo más y volvió a ser un simple humano, sin embargo la espada seguía atravesándolo.

Takuya: *Escupe sangre, demasiado débil* D-De… Demo… Demonios…

La chica saca su espada del castaño dejándolo caer al suelo, el chico sostenía con su mano la herida que era demasiado profunda, un charco de sangre se formó al instante debajo de él y de su boca no paraba de escurrir sangre al igual que de su herida.

Hikari: *Intenta levantarse mientras ve al castaño* Ta… Takuya… *Cae al suelo por el daño*

Tomoki estaba inconsciente debido a la explosión que causo Kurohime cuando llegaron para llevarse a Takuya, Bokomon y Neemon estaban dañados, una piedra estaba sobre la pierna de Kouji, Hikari estaba demasiado débil al haber protegido a Takuya y Tomoki de la explosión, Junpei por su parte estaba oculto en una grieta en la pared.

Junpei: *Susurrando* ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo ningún Digispirit… Demonios, ¿qué hago?

El digivice de Junpei comenzó a brillar y del suelo brotó un Digispirit que fue succionado por el dispositivo de Junpei.

Junpei: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Beetlemon!

Kurohime: ¿Quedó uno?

Nami: También tiene un Digispirit.

Beetlemon: ¡Trueno Milenario!

Nami: Ya verás... ¡Toma esto!

Nami comienza a atacar a Beetlemon con bolas de fuego, mientras que Kurohime lanzaba sus bombas.

Beetlemon: ¡Martillo de Thor! *Golpea a ambas* Esto es por mis amigos ¡Golpe Trueno!

Kurohime: Nami, retirada.

Nami: Sí.

Ambas chicas desaparecen, Beetlemon retira la piedra que se encontraba sobre la pierna de Kouji y regresa a su forma humana.

Junpei: Chicos, reaccionen.

Hikari: Ta… Takuya…

Takuya: Hi…Hi-Ka… *Queda inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre*

Hikari: ¡Takuya!

Junpei ayuda a Hikari a llegar hasta Takuya, la chica se quita su chaleco y comienza a rasgarlo, corta un pedazo de la tela que enreda en el cuerpo de Takuya para cubrir la herida.

Hikari: *Preocupada* Takuya… Takuya… Takuya… Reacciona por favor Takuya-chan…

Hikari toma la mano de Takuya y lo sana tal como hizo con Kouji en aquella ocasión, sin embargo, la rubia estaba demasiado débil que, al brindar sus fuerzas restantes al castaño para su recuperación, también cayó inconsciente.

Kouji: Junpei… Hay que acomodarlos, deben descansar.

Junpei: Sí. *Los carga y los recuesta para que descansen*

Tomoki: *Toma el pedazo de tela restante del chaleco de Hikari y lo amarra en la pierna de Kouji* No es nada grave, solo no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿sí?

Kouji: No lo haré, gracias pequeño.

Tomoki: Creo que todos deberíamos descansar.

Kouji: Tienes razón. *Se recuesta para quedarse dormido*

Tomoki: Si. *Se acuesta sobre las piernas de Kouji y se queda dormido*

Junpei: *Bosteza* Trabajé mucho hoy, debo descansar, después de todo al fin tengo mi propio Digispirit. *Se acuesta y se duerme*

Bokomon: Deberíamos vigilar.

Neemon: De acuerdo.

Airi: ¡Estúpidas, estúpidas! No debieron dañarlo, se ve que son unas incompetentes.

Kurohime: Lo sentimos mucho Airi-sama.

Nami: No volverá a pasar.

Airi: No, no volverá a pasar, recurriré a él ahora, después de todo son unas estúpidas, ¡ni siquiera con el poder del Orochi pueden vencer a un niño!

Vaporomon: Retírense.

Nami y Kurohime desaparecen del lugar.

Vaporomon: ¿Realmente pedirás la ayuda de Kerphymon?

Airi: Sí, después de todo los demás Guerreros Legendarios están con él, además… "Él" sigue en entrenamiento, una vez que logre ser capaz de dominar ese poder podremos enviarlo a las misiones.

Vaporomon: Sí.

**~CONTINUARA~**


	11. ¿Digispirit Bestia? Parte 1

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 11: "¿DIGISPIRIT BESTIA? PARTE 1"**_

Hikari: *Despertando* ¿Uh?... ¿Qué… Pasó?

Tomoki: Al fin despiertas Hikari-neechan.

Hikari: Sí… ¡Ah, Takuya-chan! *Voltea a ver al castaño dormido a un lado de ella* Takuya-chan… *Pone su mano sobre el corazón de Takuya* Menos mal… Estás bien.

Tomoki: Todos estamos bien, solo un poco lastimados. JP, Bokomon y Neemon salieron a buscar algo para comer.

Hikari: Ya veo… *Mira a Kouji* Kouji… ¿Ah? *Observa la herida cubierta con la tela de su chaleco en la pierna del ojiazul* ¿Por qué…?

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_Takuya: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_Hikari: No lo sé… Towa-san solo dijo "Ve a las ruinas del Castillo Kurusugawa, ahí te encontrarás con aquellos que te ayudarán a cumplir esta misión"._

_Kouji: ¿A qué se refería con "misión"?_

_Junpei: Quizás sea la razón por la que tenemos esto. *Saca su digivice*_

_Hikari: *Mira su digivice* No lo sé… Pero…_

_Takuya: Bueno, tenemos que esperar a que esa Towa hable contigo de nuevo._

_Hikari: Sí._

_En ese momento, una explosión destruye una de las paredes de la habitación._

_Kurohime: *Saca 4 bombas en forma de plumas* ¡Tomen esto! *Las avienta contra Takuya y Tomoki*_

_Hikari: ¡Takuya, Tomoki! *Se para frente a ellos de espaldas, recibiendo las bombas*_

_Takuya: ¡Hikari!_

_Hikari: Estoy… Bien…_

_Una roca del techo que estaba cayéndose poco a poco estaba por caer encima de Hikari, sin embargo, el ojiazul logró alejarla del lugar y la roca terminó cayendo sobre su pierna._

_Kouji: ¡Ahh!_

_Hikari: ¡Kouji!_

_Kouji: Mi… Pierna…_

_Nami: Qué molestos son… *Ataca a Hikari con 4 bolas de fuego*_

_Hikari: *Cae al suelo dañada* Maldición… S-Sigo débil…_

_Tomoki: ¡Ya verán! *Saca su digivice*_

_Kurohime: *Arroja una bomba hacía Tomoki* ¡No lo harás!_

_Tomoki: *Recibe la bomba y cae al suelo soltando su digivice* Nee… Chan…_

_Kouji: ¡Maldición! *Intenta sacar su pierna*_

_Junpei: ¡Esto es malo! *Se esconde en una grieta en la pared*_

_Nami: Bokomon, Neemon, bastardos traicioneros. *Arroja bolas de fuego contra los digimons dejándolos débiles en el suelo*_

_Takuya: ¡Chicos! Perras… *Mete su mano en su bolsillo para sacar su digivice*_

_Kurohime: ¡Cállate! *arroja una bomba de un tamaño un poco más grande que las anteriores contra Takuya*_

_Takuya: *Toma la bomba con sus dos manos* ¿Eh? *La bomba explota y lo avienta contra la pared* M-Mierda…_

**_~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~_**

Hikari: Lo siento… No pude protegerte esta vez Kouji…

Kouji: *Despierta* Está bien…

Hikari: ¿Kouji?

Kouji: Déjame cuidar de ti… Prometo dar todo de mí para protegerte…

Hikari: Kouji…

**_*EN LA MENTE DE TAKUYA*_**

_Takuya: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_¿?: Estamos en tu mente, en tu mundo, Takuya._

_Takuya: ¿Quién eres?_

_¿?: Por el momento no importa quién soy, Takuya, en estos momentos Grumblemon se dirige a la aldea de los ShellNumemon en busca de algo a lo que él llama "Digispirit Bestia"._

_Takuya: ¿Digispirit Bestia?_

_¿?: No sé qué es, pero lo está buscando con gran impaciencia, además de que Kurohime está con él ya que también te buscan a ti._

_Takuya: No entiendo… ¿Para qué me quieren?_

_¿?: Eres un procedente de los Kanbara, además de que eres el único venido de sangre pura._

_Takuya: ¿Sangre… Pura…? ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?_

_¿?: La Leyenda De Los Kanbara, cuando llegue el momento sabrás la verdad de quien eres, por el momento debes regresar con los demás y advertirles, esos dos harán lo posible para obtener lo que desean._

_Takuya: De acuerdo…_

_¿?: *Le besa la frente* Buena suerte Takuya, la necesitarás._

_Takuya: ¿Quién eres tú?_

_¿?: No puedo decirlo, cuando sea el momento te lo diré, ahora ve y sálvalos Takuya._

_Takuya: De acuerdo, pero… Promete que te encontraré pronto y me lo dirás._

_¿?: De acuerdo, es una promesa, ahora ve, despierta._

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Takuya: *Tose, despertando* Hikari…

Hikari: ¿Takuya-chan?

Kouji: Ve con él… Te necesita más que yo en estos momentos…

Hikari: Sí… *Camina y se sienta a un lado de Takuya* Takuya-chan.

Takuya: *Abre sus ojos* Ya… Ya viene….

Hikari: ¿De quién hablas Takuya-chan?

Takuya: Grumblemon… Kurohime… Atacarán a los ShellNumemon… Digispirit Bestia…

Hikari: Takuya-chan…

Junpei: ¿Digispirit Bestia?

Tomoki: ¿Qué es eso?

Hikari: Tengo que ir… Chicos esperen aquí.

Kouji: *Se levanta* No te dejaré ir sola.

Hikari: Takuya está lesionado, tu igual quédense aquí.

Kouji: No dejaré que te lastimen.

Hikari: Tú sabes quién soy Kouji, así que permanece aquí.

_***Ciudad de Shinjuku, Japón***_

Takato: *Hablando dormido* Esa… Chica… *Brilla su símbolo*

_***Ruinas Del Castillo Real, el Digimundo***_

Hikari: *Brilla su símbolo* Este sentimiento… *Aparece la Tsukina frente a ella* ¿Tsukina? *Toma la espada* Bien… Aquí voy, quédense aquí. *Se va*

Kouji: ¡Hikari!

Takuya: No hay que rendirnos… Aunque estemos débiles y nuestros cuerpos no puedan más… Debemos luchar hasta el final… Esas son las palabras de Hikari ante situaciones peligrosas… Es inútil, no entenderá, jamás lo hace… Lo único que quiere es protegernos aun a costa de sacrificar su propia vida…

Kouji: ¿Y permitirás eso?

Takuya: ¿Eh?

Kouji: Dijiste que ella era tu responsabilidad, dijiste que la protegerías, y aun así, ¿no harás nada para protegerla?

Takuya: Tú también dijiste que la protegerías, ¿no es cierto?

Kouji: Eso es lo que haré, ¿qué hay de ti Kanbara?

Takuya: *Se levanta* Iré a protegerla… Su hermana confió en mí para que siempre estuviera a su lado protegiéndola… No te defraudaré Alice…

Kouji: Vamos.

Tomoki: Yo también iré con ustedes.

Junpei: Sí, no podemos dejarla sola.

Takuya: Vamos entonces.

Kouji: A salvar a Hikari.

Todos: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Agnimon/Lobomon/Kumamon/Beetlemon!

Kazemon: ¿Dónde demonios están?

Beetlemon: La buscaré desde arriba.

Agnimon: De acuerdo.

Lobomon: Separémonos.

Kumamon: Sí.

Kazemon: *Escucha una explosión* ¡Demonios! Deben ser ellos. *Vuela hacía el lugar de la explosión*

Grumblemon: ¡Hablen de una vez ShellNumemons, o de lo contrario destruiremos toda su aldea!

ShellNumemon1: ¡No diremos nada!

ShellNumemon2: ¡Váyanse de una vez!

Kurohime: Oh, se ponen de rudos ¿eh? *Arroja una bomba contra los ShellNumemon*

ShellNumemon3: ¡Por favor déjenos en paz!

Grumblemon: Chica, toma a todas las ShellNumemons y llévatelas al filo de esa montaña, no volverán a verlas hasta que hablen.

Kurohime: Pfff… *Toma a las ShellNumemons en una especie de red que hace* Te obedezco solo porque Sensei lo ordenó. *Se va junto con las ShellNumemons*

ShellNumemon1: ¡Por favor no las lastimen!

Grumblemon: ¡Entonces hablen y digan dónde está el Digispirit Bestia!

Kazemon: ¡Remolino de Pétalos! *Ataca a Grumblemon*

Grumblemon: ¿Quién eres?

Kazemon: Eso no te importa, deja en paz a los ShellNumemons.

Grumblemon: Ya verás, te mostraré a que no debes meterte en los asuntos ajenos.

Agnimon: *Pensando* Hikari… ¿Dónde podrás estar?

**~CONTINUARA~**


	12. ¿Digispirit Bestia? Parte 2

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_CAPITULO 12: "¿DIGISPIRIT BESTIA? PARTE 2"_**

ShellNumemon1: ¡Por favor no las lastimen!

Grumblemon: ¡Entonces hablen y digan dónde está el Digispirit Bestia!

Kazemon: ¡Remolino de Pétalos! *Ataca a Grumblemon*

Grumblemon: ¿Quién eres?

Kazemon: Eso no te importa, deja en paz a los ShellNumemons.

Grumblemon: Ya verás, te mostraré a que no debes meterte en los asuntos ajenos.

Agnimon: *Pensando* Hikari… ¿Dónde podrás estar?

Grumblemon: ¡Golpe Ojo De Serpiente!

Kazemon: *Lo esquiva muy apenas* ¡Patada de Kazemon!

Grumblemon: *Toma a Kazemon de la pierna y la avienta contra la montaña* ¡Brazo De Roca! *Golpea a Kazemon*

Kazemon: *Pensando* Estoy demasiado débil… Si esto continua así no podré soportar la Digievolución por más tiempo…

Kurohime: *Pone el candado en la reja de las ShellNumemons* Se quedarán aquí hasta que decidan hablar. *Sale de la cueva*

Grumblemon: ¡Golpe Ojo De Serpiente! *Golpea a Kazemon*

Kazemon: ¡No puedo más! *Recibe el ataque*

Kazemon no pudo resistir más y volvió a ser Hikari.

Grumblemon: *Toma a Hikari y la alza* ¿Así que eres una humana?

Kurohime: Te equivocas, esa no es una humana.

Grumblemon: ¿Pero qué dices?

Kurohime: Esa es nuestra querida Princesa Kurusugawa Izumi.

Grumblemon: Creí que había muerto.

Kurohime: En tus manos está la prueba de que no, además no viene sola, hay 4 humanos con ella y también están Bokomon y Neemon con ellos.

Grumblemon: Esos traicioneros.

Kurohime: Si ella está aquí los demás no tardarán en llegar. *Hace una cadena con sus poderes y envuelve a Hikari* Dámela, la llevaré junto con las ShellNumemons, será la carnada perfecta para que Kanbara venga con nosotros.

Grumblemon: Como quieras, solo no te metas en mi búsqueda. *Avienta a Hikari hacía Kurohime*

Kurohime: *Toma a Hikari de la cadena* Pfff… Si no fueras un enviado por Kerphymon-sama juro que ya estarías muerto. *Regresa a la cueva*

Hikari: *Pensando, casi quedando inconsciente* Takuya… Kouji… No vengan… Se los ruego…

Grumblemon seguía destruyendo la aldea para encontrar su Digispirit Bestia.

Kumamon: Mira Lobomon, parece que están destruyendo esa aldea.

Lobomon: Malditos sean, vamos para allá Kumamon.

Kumamon: Sí.

Beetlemon: ¡Por allá!

Agnimon: Vamos entonces Beetlemon.

Grumblemon: ¡Hablen ahora! *Ataca a los ShellNumemons*

ShellNumemon3: ¡No sabemos nada! ¡Detente!

Agnimon: ¡Salamandra Ardiente!

Beetlemon: ¡Martillo De Thor!

Grumblemon: ¡Tormenta De Arena! ¡Golpe Ojo De Serpiente! *Ataca a Agnimon*

Beetlemon: ¡Agnimon! ¿Dónde estás?

Grumblemon: ¡Brazo De Roca! *Ataca a Beetlemon*

Kumamon: ¡KachiKachi Kochi!

Grumblemon esquiva el ataque, pero Agnimon lo golpea contra la montaña.

Grumblemon: Este sentimiento… *Entra dentro de la montaña*

Agnimon: ¿Pero qué?

Lobomon: *Escalando la montaña* Las ShellNumemons están por aquí, puedo escucharlas.

Hikari: *Débil* Ko… Kouji… N-No vengas… A-Ayuda… A Takuya…

Kurohime: Mira, parece que tu "noviecito" viene a rescatarte, esto será divertido, por cierto me quedaré con esto Izumi. *Guarda el digivice de Hikari en su bolsillo*

De la montaña sale un resplandor, segundos después Grumblemon sale del interior de la montaña con lo que parecía ser un Digispirit en su mano.

Grumblemon: ¡Por fin lo encontré! ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Gigasmon!

Agnimon: ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Beetlemon: ¿Digievolucionó?

Kumamon: No creí que pudiera hacer eso.

Gigasmon: ¡Puñetazo Huracán! *Ataca a los chicos*

Agnimon: *Recibe el ataque* Date prisa Kouji…

Kumamon: ¡KachiKachi Kochi!

Gigasmon: ¡Bombardeo Huracán! *Desvía el ataque de Kumamon*

Beetlemon: ¡Bombardeo Relámpago!

Gigasmon: *Desvía el ataque de Beetlemon* Tontos, ahora que tengo mi Digispirit bestia no podrán vencerme. ¡Terremoto!

El ataque de Gigasmon golpea a los chicos y estos vuelven a su forma humana, la herida de Takuya no le permitió hacer movimiento alguno para escapar.

Lobomon: Tú.

Kurohime: Minamoto-san.

Lobomon: ¡Espada Laser!

Kurohime: Tonto… *Arroja bombas contra él*

Lobomon: *Se protege con su espada* ¡Deja libres a las ShellNumemons!

Kurohime: No tengo porque obedecerte.

Hikari: *Casi inconsciente* Ko… Kouji… V-Vete…

Lobomon: ¡Hikari! *Ataca a Kurohime con su espada*

Kurohime: ¡Es inútil! *Patea la espada de Kouji y lo arroja fuera de la cueva*

Lobomon: *Cae en un extremo de la montaña* ¡Perra! ¡Pagarás!

Takuya: Ko… ¡KOUJIIIII~!

Lobomon: *Voltea hacía abajo* ¡Demonios!

Lobomon baja de la montaña hacía donde estaban los demás.

Gigasmon: Será su fin… ¡Ahora tomaré sus Digispirits!

Lobomon: ¡Rayo Láser! *Ataca a Gigasmon*

Lobomon toma a los chicos y huyen del lugar regresando a su escondite, las Ruinas Del Castillo Real.

Lobomon: Al fin llegamos. *Baja a los chicos*

Lobomon vuelve a ser Kouji, quien por el esfuerzo en mantener su Digievolución a pesar de estar herido, cae al suelo demasiado débil.

Bokomon: ¿Qué sucedió?

Junpei: *Levantándose* Tal como dijo Takuya, Grumblemon y esa chica atacaron la aldea de los ShellNumemons y secuestraron a las ShellNumemons.

Tomoki: Tratamos de pelear con él pero… Digievolucionó…

Neemon: Bokomon ha estado leyendo su libro.

Bokomon: Aquí dice que cada Guerrero Legendario consta de un Digispirit Humano y un Digispirit Bestia, ustedes poseen su Digispirit Humano pero carecen del Digispirit Bestia, el Digispirit Bestia es más fuerte que un Digispirit Humano.

Takuya: Entonces eso era lo que él buscaba…

Kouji: Tienen… A Hikari…

Tomoki: Kouji-oniichan… *Se acerca a él y le toma la mano* No te esfuerces.

Takuya: Entonces tenemos que ir por ella…

Junpei: Pero es muy fuerte, tiene dos Digispirits y nosotros aún carecemos de uno.

Kouji: No importa, iremos por ella… Se lo prometimos…

Tomoki: No te esfuerces demasiado Kouji-oniichan, mejor descansen, tenemos que recuperar nuestras fuerzas si queremos salvar a Hikari-neechan.

Kouji: De acuerdo…

Takuya: Está bien…

Junpei: Si no hay de otra…

Grumblemon: ¡Al fin tengo mi Digispirit Bestia!

Kurohime: *Con sarcasmo* ¡Genial, felicidades, que bien la pases! Ahora cállate.

Grumblemon: Si no fueras una enviada por la hermosa Airi ya te hubiera asesinado.

Kurohime: Aclaremos esto, ¿Quién asesinaría a quién?

Grumblemon: Perra… En fin, regresemos.

Kurohime: Tú ya obtuviste lo que querías, pero esos chicos tienen Digispirits, ¿no crees que Airi y Kerphymon nos felicitarían si les llevamos esos Digispirits?

Grumblemon: Cierto, cierto, entonces vamos por ellos.

Kurohime: No será necesario, pronto vendrán a buscar a su "amiga".

Grumblemon: Vayamos al otro pueblo, se dice que ahí habita el Digispirit Bestia de la Luz.

Kurohime: Cierto, entonces saquemos a Izumi de aquí para llevarla con nosotros.

Grumblemon: Dejemos a las ShellNumemons aquí, después de todo será una distracción para esos chicos.

Kurohime: De acuerdo.

Kurohime saca a Hikari de la celda y vuelve a colocar el candado para mantener ahí a las ShellNumemons, ambos se van de la aldea.

**_*EN LA MENTE DE HIKARI*_**

_Hikari: *Abrazada de sus rodillas* ¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo causo problemas…_

_¿?: No lo eres._

_Hikari: ¿Quién… Eres…?_

_¿?: Siempre preguntan lo mismo jeje… Eso no importa, tienes que regresar con ellos, te necesitarán._

_Hikari: Mi Digispirit no es muy fuerte… Solo les he causado problemas a los chicos…_

_¿?: Takuya y Kouji te necesitan, escucha, en la siguiente aldea se encuentra el Digispirit Bestia de la Luz._

_Hikari: ¿Digispirit Bestia de la Luz?_

_¿?: Exacto, y reaccionará únicamente con Minamoto Kouji, heredero del poder de la Luz, guíalo hasta su Digispirit y descubrirás una realidad oculta._

_Hikari: ¿Realidad oculta?_

_¿?: Piensa, ¿por qué Kouji se aferra a protegerte?_

_Hikari: No lo… Sé…_

_¿?: Entonces encuentra ese Digispirit, bríndale ese poder a Kouji, solo en ese momento descubrirás la verdad de Kouji._

_Hikari: Pero…_

_¿?: Esfuérzate. *desaparece*_

_Hikari: ¡E-Espera!_

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Hikari: *Inconsciente* Ko… Kouji…

**~CONTINUARA~**


	13. Caminos Separados, Un Mismo Objetivo

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 13: "CAMINOS SEPARADOS, UN MISMO OBJETIVO"**_

Lobomon: ¡Espada Laser! *Quiebra el candado de la celda*

ShellNumemon (mujer)1: ¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos!

ShellNumemon (mujer)2: Estamos completamente agradecidas.

Lobomon: No ha sido nada.

Beetlemon: Es extraño… No veo a Grumblemon por aquí.

Lobomon: Tampoco están Kurohime y Hikari.

Agnimon: Disculpen, ¿ustedes saben a dónde se fueron?

ShellNumemon (mujer)3: El Digimon de la Tierra dijo que irían a la siguiente aldea a buscar algo que llama "Digispirit Bestia De La Luz".

Agnimon: Ayudémoslas a bajar de aquí.

Beetlemon: De acuerdo.

Después de rescatar a las ShellNumemons y regresarlas a su hogar, los chicos regresaron a consumir alimentos en su refugio.

Kouji: Vayamos.

Takuya: ¿De qué hablas?

Kouji: Vayamos por Hikari.

Takuya: ¿Y cómo? Tú mismo lo viste, son demasiado poderosos y nuestras estúpidas heridas limitan nuestro poder al Digievolucionar.

Kouji: ¿Entonces te rindes?

Takuya: No dije eso, pero tampoco quiero arriesgar a nadie.

Kouji: ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

Takuya: Que nos quedemos a descansar, a recuperarnos, y cuando estemos bien ir a buscarla.

Kouji: Pero…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Kouji: Hikari…_

_Hikari: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Kouji: ¿Ya me explicaras que fue eso de "Izumi" y todo lo relacionado con esa rata roja?_

_Hikari se para y agacha su mirada…_

_Hikari: Ummm…_

_Kouji: ¿Uh?_

_Hikari: Yo soy…_

_Kouji: Dilo ya niña._

_Hikari: Yo no soy humana…_

_Kouji: ¿Eh?_

_Hikari: Yo soy una Digihumana…_

_Kouji: ¿Digi…Humana?_

_Hikari: Yo nací, crecí y fui educada aquí en El Digimundo. Mi verdadero nombre es Izumi Kurusugawa…_

_Kouji: ¿Qué demonios…?_

_Hikari: Hace 5 años, mi hermana gemela Airi ataco el reino en el que vivía, mato a mis padres y a todo aquel que vivía ahí, mi hermana Alice me saco de aquí y me llevo al mundo real para salvarme de una muerte, ya que… Yo soy… La Princesa de este lugar…_

_Kouji: Eso es imposible._

_Hikari: Es la verdad… Ni Takuya-san lo sabe…_

_Kouji: ¿Takuya? ¿Te refieres al chico que iba contigo antes?_

_Hikari: Si._

_Kouji: ¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?_

_Hikari: Porque eres la persona que necesito que me ayude._

_Kouji: ¿Ayudarte a qué?_

_Hikari: Todo a su tiempo, por ahora, promete que no dirás nada de lo que te he contado._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Kouji: Eres un idiota… ¡Podrían matarla y tu ni cuenta te darías!

Takuya: *Se para frente a Kouji* ¡¿Y qué quieres qué hagamos?! ¡¿Qué vayamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas en vano?!

Kouji: ¡Prometiste protegerla aun a costa de tu propia vida!

Takuya: ¡Pero no por eso arriesgaré a los demás!

Tomoki: Takuya-oniichan… Kouji-oniichan…

Bokomon: Esto va mal…

Neemon: Pero no debemos interferir.

Junpei: Vamos chicos, cálmense.

Kouji: ¡Estoy harto de ti Kanbara! *Le da un puñetazo en el rostro*

Takuya: ¡Y yo te de ti! *Le regresa el puñetazo*

Ambos jóvenes comienzan a golpearse sin dejar de discutir.

Junpei: ¡Deténganse! *Toma a Takuya*

Tomoki: ¡Onii-chan, por favor! *Toma a Kouji*

Kouji: ¡Si tú no quieres ir, quédate entonces! ¡Pero yo iré a salvar a Hikari! *camina hacia afuera*

Tomoki: ¡Kouji-oniichan! *se va tras de Kouji*

Kouji: *Carga a Tomoki* Escúchame pequeño, te quiero mucho y no permitiré que te dañen esos tipos, así que por favor quédate aquí.

Tomoki: No, yo quiero ir contigo Kouji-oniichan.

Kouji: Eres un niño muy valiente, así que quédate aquí, Takuya los necesita ya que no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo, te los encargo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomoki: *Desanimado* S-Sí…

Kouji: *Baja a Tomoki* Ahora, regresa. *Continua caminando*

Tomoki: *Ve a Kouji alejarse* Ten cuidado Onii-chan… *Regresa a las ruinas*

Airi: ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

¿?: Por supuesto Airi-sama, estoy aquí para servirle.

Airi: Se buena chica y ve tras ese ojiazul de nombre Minamoto Kouji.

¿?: Como ordene, Airi-sama. *Desaparece*

Junpei: No debiste dejarlo ir solo, ahora somos menos y si nos atacan tendremos más posibilidades de perder.

Takuya: Lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgar su vida chicos.

Tomoki: ¡No te entiendo Takuya-oniichan!

Neemon/Bokomon: ¿Eh?

Takuya: Tomoki…

Tomoki: Desde que tomamos el Trailmon no parabas de decir: "yo protegeré a Hikari porque ella es mi responsabilidad", y sin embargo ahora te estás dando por vencido cuando Hikari-neechan te necesita de verdad!

Takuya: Yo…

Kouji: Demonios… No sé dónde estoy ni a donde debería ir…

¿?: Ummm… ¿Eres uno de esos humanos que pelearon contra el malvado Grumblemon, cierto?

Kouji: Sí… ¿Para qué quieres saber?

¿?: Entonces… ¿Conoces a esa chica que llevaban con ellos? No dejaba de decir que "Kouji" la rescataría.

Kouji: ¡¿Sabes a dónde se fueron?!

¿?: ¡Por supuesto! Están en la aldea de los Pyocomons.

Kouji: ¿Sabes llegar a ese lugar?

¿?: Claro.

Kouji: Bien, por cierto… ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Sawanaga Natsumi.

Kouji: Yo soy Minamoto Kouji.

Natsumi: Bueno, démonos prisa.

Kouji: Sí.

Ambos jóvenes se van a toda prisa rumbo a la aldea de los Pyocomons.

Junpei: Realmente eres un niño estúpido que se la pasa haciendo promesas a la gente para que al final los defraudes, me das lastima.

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan confía en ti y tú la estás abandonando.

Takuya: Yo…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Takuya: *Sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos* ¡Hikari! *Corre y la abraza*_

_Hikari: *Corresponde el abrazo* ¡Takuya-chan!_

_Takuya: *Llorando de felicidad* Por fin te encuentro… Estaba tan preocupado por ti…_

_Hikari: Idiota…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Takuya: Tienen razón… *Se levanta* Vayamos con las ShellNumemons para investigar a dónde la llevaron.

Tomoki: ¡Así se habla Takuya-oniichan!

Junpei: Sabía que lo entenderías.

Bokomon: Entonces vamos.

_***ALDEA DE LOS SEHLLNUMEMONS***_

Takuya: ShellNumemons, ¿ustedes saben a dónde se llevaron a Hikari?

SehllNumemon1 (Mujer): Dijeron que irían a la aldea que está aquí cerca, la única que nosotros conocemos es la aldea de los Pyocomons.

Tomoki: ¿Y saben cómo podemos llegar ahí?

ShellNumemon1 (Hombre): Tomen esa dirección atravesando el bosque, tardarán alrededor de unos 10 minutos en llegar, no es difícil de reconocer.

Junpei: De acuerdo.

Takuya: Entonces vámonos.

Tomoki: Muchas gracias.

ShellNumemon1 (Mujer): Tengan mucho cuidado.

Takuya: Lo tendremos.

Los chicos se van con gran prisa a la aldea de los Pyocomons, yendo Takuya al frente como todo un líder.

Takuya: *Pensando* Me comporté como todo un estúpido frente a Kouji… Cuando lo encontremos me disculparé con él por mí comportamiento ante esta difícil situación.

Fue un gran impacto el que sufrieron los chicos al llegar a su destino, se quedaron atónitos.

Junpei: ¿Esta… Es la aldea de los Pyocomons?

Bokomon: Así es.

Takuya: Qué demonios… Está todo destruido… Por completo…

Neemon: Iremos a buscar a los Pyocomons.

Bokomon: Nos vemos en un rato. *Se va junto a Neemon*

Tomoki: ¡Takuya-oniichan, mira! *Apunta a una roca*

Takuya: *Voltea* ¡Hikari!

Hikari se encontraba encadenada a una roca gigantesca que se encontraba en la aldea destruida de los Pyocomons, estaba demasiado lastimada y se le veía inconsciente.

Takuya: ¡Hikari!

Junpei: Iré por ella… ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Beetlemon!

Beetlemon vuela para llegar hacía Hikari.

Tomoki: ¡Tráela de vuelta! ¡Ah!

Alguien toma a Tomoki del cuello y le apunta a la cabeza con una pistola.

Natsumi: *Tomando a Tomoki* No se muevan niños.

Takuya: ¡Tomoki!

Tomoki: *Temblando* Takuya-oniichan…

Grumblemon: ¡Golpe Ojo De Serpiente!

Grumblemon ataca por sorpresa a Beetlemon, debido al cansancio no pudo resistir más y terminó perdiendo su Digievolución volviendo a ser Junpei, Grumblemon lo toma del cuello al igual que Natsumi sostenía a Tomoki.

Takuya: Perras… ¡Ya verán! *Saca su digivice* ¡Digispirit Digi-

Kurohime: Espera Kanbara-kun, si llegas a Digievolucionar en Agnimon daré la orden a ellos dos de asesinar a tus amigos.

Takuya: ¡No te atreverías!

Kurohime: ¿Me estás retando?

Takuya: ¡No, nada de eso!

Kurohime: Entonces se buen chico y deja caer tu digivice.

Takuya: No lo haré… No haré lo que me tú me digas.

Kurohime: ¿Eso significa que quieres verlos morir frente a tus ojos?

Takuya: *Pensando* No me queda otra opción… De lo contrario asesinará a Junpei y a Tomoki…

Takuya, sin más remedio, dejó caer su digivice demostrando que se daba por vencido ante la amenaza de Kurohime.

Kurohime: Buen chico.

Takuya: *Pensando* Maldición… ¿Dónde demonios estás Kouji?

Un digimon rojo aparece frente a Takuya en ese momento.

Kurohime: ¡Vaporomon-sama!

Vaporomon: Kanbara Takuya, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Takuya: ¿Qué quieres?

Vaporomon: ¿Cómo es tu vida en el Mundo Humano?

Takuya: Eso no te importa, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

Vaporomon: Limítate a responder solamente o de lo contrario yo misma acabaré con la vida de estos 3.

Takuya: *Confundido* Soy un estudiante de cuarto grado de primaria, juego en el equipo de Fut Ball, vivo con mis padres y mi hermano menor, únicamente salgo con Hikari a pasear.

Vaporomon: Dime algo… ¿Enserio no sabes quién eres tú?

Takuya: Yo soy Kanbara Takuya, tengo 10 años y voy en 4° de Primaria, vivo en Shibuya y mi deber es proteger a Hikari de cualquier peligro.

Vaporomon: *Ríe* Entonces no lo sabes…

Takuya: ¿Eh?

Vaporomon: Bien, es hora de ponerte a prueba.

Takuya: *Pensando* ¿A prueba? ¿Quiere decir que tendré que pelear por mi propia cuenta?

En ese momento se divisa una sombra saliendo detrás de la roca en la que Hikari estaba encadenada, era nada más ni nada menos que el ojiazul que había hecho su aparición en aquél lugar.

Takuya: ¡Kouji! Qué bueno que llegaste, ayúdame compañero.

Tomoki: Kouji-oniichan… Llegaste… Sabía que lo harías, siempre he confiado en ti.

**~CONTINUARA~**


	14. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 14: "¿AMIGO O ENEMIGO?**_

Takuya: ¡Kouji! Qué bueno que llegaste, ayúdame compañero.

Tomoki: Kouji-oniichan… Llegaste… Sabía que lo harías, siempre he confiado en ti.

Kouji: Je… *Ríe*

El ojiazul tenía en sus manos la espada Tsukina, la cual pertenecía a la rubia de ojos verdes.

Takuya: Esa espada…

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Hikari: *Brilla su símbolo* Este sentimiento… *Aparece la Tsukina frente a ella* ¿Tsukina? *Toma la espada* Bien… Aquí voy, quédense aquí. *Se va*_

_Kouji: ¡Hikari!_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Takuya: Es la espada de Hikari…

Kouji ataca a Takuya con la espada, para suerte del castaño pudo esquivar los ataques.

Takuya: *Esquivando los ataques del ojiazul* ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Kouji?! ¡Creí que querías salvar a Hikari!

El ojiazul no respondía a ninguna de las preguntas del castaño, tampoco cesó de atacarlo, los ojos de Kouji reflejaban una mirada muerta, no tenían ese brillo intenso que los identificaba en todo momento.

**_*EN LA MENTE DE HIKARI*_**

_Hikari: ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tengo que salvar a Takuya-chan… Porque todo esto es culpa mía…_

_En aquél mundo oscuro, una luz azul comienza a brillar frente a Hikari, de la cual aparece aquél castaño cuyo nombre Hikari había olvidado._

_Hikari: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Es peligroso…_

_Takato: *Sonríe* Un símbolo extraño que está en mi espalda comenzó a brillar y me condujo hasta aquí, quizás ese símbolo en tu pecho fue el que me guió._

_Hikari: ¿EH?_

_Takato: Escucha, en estos momentos ellos necesitan de ti, no sé quién eres pero mi deber es ayudarte, así que te brindaré mi poder._

_Aquél extraño castaño extiende su mano, la cual sostenía un collar con una hermosa piedra en forma de Luna color plata._

_Hikari: ¿Qué es esto?_

_Takato: Este collar apareció en mi mano esta mañana, al parecer en él se encuentran sellados los poderes que el símbolo de mi espalda me ha brindado, por eso quiero que tú lo tengas, estoy seguro de que te servirá más a ti de lo que me sirve a mí._

_La rubia toma el collar y lo coloca en su cuello._

_Hikari: Muchas gracias… *Se acerca y lo besa en los labios*_

_Takato: *Sonrojado, sonriendo* Ahora ve y sálvalos. *Desaparece*_

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Hikari: *Despierta aún muy débil* Por favor… Ayuda a Takuya…

Aquél collar que ese castaño le había otorgado a Hikari apareció en el cuello de la rubia al momento de despertar, nadie notó que la ojiverde había reaccionado ya, su símbolo en el pecho que tenía forma de Sol comienza a brillar junto con el collar, ambas luces se dirigen a Takuya formando en su pecho un símbolo, mismo que aparecía en su digivice (el símbolo del fuego) y en su mano aparece una espada roja.

Takuya: *Toma la espada y la choca contra la de Kouji* Entiende Kouji, no quiero luchar contigo.

Vaporomon: *Sorprendida* ¿Acaso esa es la Hontou Katana?

Takuya y Kouji comienzan un duelo de espadas, ambos jóvenes aparentaban una gran destreza en el manejo de la espada, como si ya hubieran tenido esa pelea antes.

Takuya: *Atacando a Kouji* ¡Entiende que no quiero lastimarte!

Kouji: *Atacando a Takuya* Muere.

En un descuido del castaño, el ojiazul logra hacer una cortada en la pierna de Takuya, quien al momento cae al suelo y la espada se aleja de su mano después de haberla soltado. Kouji comienza a patear a Takuya sin dejar de reír.

Kouji: *Pateando a Takuya* Vamos, pelea inútil, eres una basura que no sirve para nada, ni siquiera puedes defenderte solo, me das lastima.

Kouji encaja su espada en el hombro de Takuya.

Takuya: ¡AHHH! *Gritando de dolor*

Vaporomon: *Mirando a Takuya* ¿Realmente este es el Príncipe Kanbara?

Takuya: *Débil* De-Déjame…

Tomoki comienza a llorar al ver lo que el chico al que tanto apreciaba le hacía al niño que, desde que llegaron a ese extraño mundo, veía como un hermano mayor.

Tomoki: *Llorando* Kouji-oniichan… Detente…

Hikari: *Débil, inmóvil* Ta… Taku… Taku-Ya…

Kurohime: Estoy dudando Vaporomon-sama, ¿en realidad ese chico es el Príncipe Kanbara?

Vaporomon: También dudo de él, pero Airi-sama está completamente segura de que este es el Kanbara indicado.

Gigasmon: Esto se está volviendo aburrido.

Hikari: ¡P-Perras! ¡D-Déjenlos!

Vaporomon: ¡Cállate! *Se queda pensativa y a los 5 minutos habla* Kurohime, trae a Izumi-san.

Kurohime: Como ordene Vaporomon-sama.

Kurohime vuela hasta Hikari y la deja caer al suelo sin desatarla de las cadenas.

Vaporomon: Sawanaga-san, que Minamoto Kouji mate a este estorbo.

Natsumi: Como ordene. Kouji-kun, asesina a Izumi, hazlo por mí.

Kouji: Como diga.

El ojiazul saca su espada del hombro del castaño y camina hacía la rubia que estaba muy débil que casi no podía moverse.

Hikari: Kouji… No lo hagas…

Kouji: Yo solo obedezco a Natsumi-chan. *Levanta su espada*

Hikari: Kouji… No…

Natsumi: Hazlo Kouji-kun.

Hikari: No…

Kouji: Adiós.

Hikari: ¡No~!

El ojiazul encaja la espada en el costado izquierdo de la rubia provocando un sangrado en gran cantidad, la rubia estaba muy débil que al comenzar a perder sangre quedó casi inconsciente, se le dificultó el habla que no podía emitir palabra alguna, Kouji saca la espada y Hikari comienza a tener dificultades en su respiración.

Tomoki: *Llorando más* ¡Hikari-neechan, Takuya-oniichan!

Junpei: Demonios, no puedo hacer nada…

Natsumi: Ahora sé un buen chico y asesina a Kanbara Takuya.

Hikari: *Respirando con dificultad* Ko… Ko… Kou… Ji…

Kouji se para frente a Takuya y toma la espada con firmeza.

Tomoki: *Llorando* ¡No lo hagas Kouji-oniichan, tú no eres así!

Kouji: *Levanta la espada* Debo asesinar a Kanbara Takuya.

Takuya: *Pensando* Maldición… La pérdida de sangre no me permitirá huir…

Kouji: Adiós Kanbara. *Deja caer la espada*

¿?: ¡Takuya!

Una chica castaña de ojos azules aparece de pronto, tenía una espada de cristal de color azul con la que desvía el ataque de Kouji y logra quitarle de las manos la Tsukina.

Vaporomon: ¡¿Tú de nuevo?!

¿?: ¡No dejaré que lastimen a Takuya!

Vaporomon: Chicas, encárguense de este estorbo y terminen con los demás. *Desaparece*

Natsumi: ¡Atácala Kouji!

¿?: *Toma la espada de Hikari* No te lo permitiré.

Hikari: *Pensando* Esa voz… Es de… *Mira a la castaña, habla* Me… Gu… Mi… *Cae inconsciente*

Megumi: Izu-chan… Pelearé por ti… *Ataca a Natsumi*

Natsumi suelta a Tomoki para saltar fuera del alcance de Megumi.

Megumi: Niño, digievoluciona.

Tomoki: Sí… ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kumamon!

Gigasmon: Al fin algo de acción. *Deja caer a Junpei* ¡Bomba Lodo! *Ataca a Kumamon*

Megumi: Oye, digievoluciona.

Junpei: De acuerdo, ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Beetlemon!

Beetlemon ayuda a Kumamon a luchar contra Gigasmon.

Kurohime: Yo me encargo de esta Natsumi.

Natsumi: De acuerdo.

Kurohime comienza a atacar con bombas a Megumi.

Megumi: *Defendiéndose con su espada* ¡No me vencerás con eso! ¡Beetlemon ayúdame!

Beetlemon: ¡Martillo De Thor! *Ataca a Kurohime*

Kurohime: ¡Maldito insecto! *Ataca a Junpei*

Natsumi: ¡Kouji-kun, protégeme!

Megumi: *Pensando* Ese collar es el que controla la mente de Kouji, debo destruirlo a toda costa… *Habla* ¡Estos chicos no son los únicos con Digispirit! *Saca un digivice* ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Flowermon!

Natsumi: ¡¿Qué?!

Flowermon: ¡Blossom Punch! *Ataca a Natsumi*

Natsumi: *Esquiva el ataque* ¡Soy una miembro del Orochi, no me derrotarás tan fácil!

Flowermon: ¡Eso crees tú! *Le quita el collar*

Natsumi: No… ¡Devuélvelo!

Flowermon: *Avienta el collar al aire* ¡Smasher Arc Flower!

Natsumi: ¡No!

Flowermon destruye el collar, haciendo que los ojos de Kouji volvieran a tener ese brillo intenso, el ojiazul cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Flowermon: *Pensando* Solo necesito que despierte para poderlo guiar hasta él.

**~CONTINUARA~**


	15. Kendogarurumon: La Realidad de Takuya

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 15: "KENDOGARURUMON: LA REALIDAD DE TAKUYA"**_

Flowermon: ¡Blossom Punch! *Ataca a Natsumi*

Natsumi: *Esquiva el ataque* ¡Soy una miembro del Orochi, no me derrotarás tan fácil!

Flowermon: ¡Eso crees tú! *Le quita el collar*

Natsumi: No… ¡Devuélvelo!

Flowermon: *Avienta el collar al aire* ¡Smasher Arc Flower!

Natsumi: ¡No!

Flowermon destruye el collar, haciendo que los ojos de Kouji volvieran a tener ese brillo intenso, el ojiazul cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Flowermon: *Pensando* Solo necesito que despierte para poderlo guiar hasta él.

Kouji: *Despertando* ¿Qué… Pasó…?

El ojiazul se levanta y mira a la rubia y al castaño en el suelo, heridos, llenos de sangre.

Kouji: Yo… Yo los lastimé… A todos…

Flowermon: ¡Despertó!

Natsumi: *Ataca a Flowermon con su Kunai* ¡Perra!

Flowermon: ¡Kouji!

Kouji: ¿Eh?

Flowermon: *Peleando contra Natsumi* ¡No importa lo que hayas hecho, siempre puedes arreglarlo! ¡Busca tu Digispirit y vence a Gigasmon, hazlo por ellos!

Gigasmon: ¡Terremoto!

Kumamon: ¡KachiKachi Kochi!

Kurohime: ¡Muere! *Ataca a Beetlemon*

Beetlemon: ¡Golpe Trueno!

Natsumi: ¡Toma esto! *Ataca a Flowermon*

Flowermon: ¡Blossom Punch!

Kouji: Están peleando… Para que yo…

Takuya: *Levantándose* Busca tu Digispirit… Yo te daré tiempo… *Toma su digivice* ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Agnimon!

Kouji: Takuya…

Agnimon: ¡Salamandra Ardiente! *Ayuda a Kumamon*

Hikari: *Casi inconsciente* Kou… Ji… Tu… Puedes… Confío… En ti…

Kouji: Yo no quería… *Comienza a llorar* Yo no quería lastimarte… Yo quería protegerte… Porque… Porque yo… ¡Porque te quiero Hikari!

El digivice de Kouji comienza a brillar ante aquella declaración hacía la rubia, del suelo brota un Digispirit rodeado de una luz blanca pura.

Gigasmon: ¡El Digispirit! *Corre al Digispirit*

Kumamon: ¡KachiKachi Kochi! *Congela la pierna de Gigasmon*

Agnimon: ¡O no lo harás! ¡Salamandra Ardiente! *Ataca a Gigasmon*

Kouji levanta su digivice y absorbe el Digispirit.

Kouji: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kendogarurumon!

Hikari: Kou… Ji… *Sonríe y queda inconsciente*

Kendogarurumon: ¡Laser Solar! *Ataca a Gigasmon*

Gigasmon: ¡Bombardeo Huracán!

Kurohime: ¡Muere Kanbara! *Ataca a Takuya*

Flowermon: ¡Smasher Arc Flower!

Flowermon logra derrotar a Kurohime, quien desaparece del lugar al recibir el ataque de la Digimon.

Natsumi: Bueno, mi trabajo finalizó.

Gigasmon: ¡Natsumi, ayúdame!

Natsumi: Lo siento, pero yo no te obedezco, estás solo. *Desaparece*

Agnimon: Ayudemos a Kouji.

Beetlemon: ¡Martillo De Thor!

Kumamon: ¡KachiKachi Kochi!

Agnimon: ¡Salamandra Ardiente!

Todos los ataques logran dar en el blanco.

Agnimon: ¡Acábalo Kouji!

Kendogarurumon: ¡Estrella fugaz!

Kendogarurumon logra derrotar a Gigasmon y regresa a su Digispirit Humano, el digi-code de Gigasmon comienza a rodearlo, al mismo tiempo él regresa a ser Lobomon.

Lobomon: Espíritu que fuiste corrompido por la oscuridad, serás purificado con la luz sagrada de este digivice, ¡Digi-code captura!

Lobomon absorbe los digispirits de Grumblemon y Gigasmon, regresando a ser Kouji, los demás vuelven a ser simples humanos.

Megumi: ¡Izu-chan! *corre a Hikari* Izu-chan, resiste.

Kouji: *Se sienta al lado de Megumi* Ha sido mi culpa…

Megumi: *Pensando* Esta sensación… *Habla* Kouji, dame tu mano.

Kouji: Sí… *Le da su mano a Megumi*

Megumi pone la mano del ojiazul sobre la herida de Hikari, una luz comienza a brotar de la palma del chico y la herida de Hikari comienza a sanar.

Kouji: ¡E-Es como aquella vez en que Hikari me curó!

Megumi: *Pensando sorprendida* ¡Imposible! Los únicos con capacidades curativas aparte de los Digihumanos son los Sacerdotisos… ¿Esto significa que Kouji forma parte del legado?

Takuya: ¿Estará bien? *Cae al suelo de rodillas*

Megumi: ¡No te esfuerces! Yo te sanaré.

Megumi pone su mano sobre la herida de Takuya, haciendo brotar esa luz para sanar la herida del castaño, una vez ambos chicos son sanados caen en un profundo sueño.

Tomoki: ¿Podemos hacerte una pregunta?

Megumi: ¿Qué pasa?

Tomoki: ¿Por qué esas chicas malas buscaban a Takuya-oniichan y lo llamaron "Príncipe Kanbara"?

Megumi: Es hora de que se enteren…

Kouji: ¿De qué hablas?

Megumi: En el Digimundo existían 4 familias de Digihumanos, quienes reinaban las 4 diferentes naciones. La familia Himemiya reinaba en la Nación de la Oscuridad, la familia Minamoto reinaba en la Nación de la Luz, la familia Kanbara reinaba en la Nación del Fuego y finalmente la familia Kurusugawa reinaba en la Nación de la Vida.

Kouji: ¿Minamoto? ¿Kanbara?

Megumi: Cada familia tenía una diferente cantidad de poder, los Kurusugawa tenían el poder de tener en su interior un Jashin, los Himemiya eran seres con gran inteligencia, podían crear cualquier cosa, los Minamoto tenían el don de curar a una persona sin perder su propia fuerza, finalmente los Kanbara eran aquellos que tenían gran cantidad de datos, sus poderes eran impresionantes ante las otras 2 naciones, sin embargo los Kurusugawa siempre estuvieron a la cabeza. Un día el Rey Kanbara tuvo un sueño en el que todo su reino era destruido y sus habitantes asesinados, el miedo los invadió y decidieron huir al Mundo Humano con su primer hijo que apenas tenía 2 meses de nacido y dejaron a cargo del reino a la hermana de la reina, 4 años después se cumplió el sueño del Rey Kanbara y el reino fue destruido por completo a manos de la hija del rey Kurusugawa quien deseaba ser la reina de todo el Digimundo.

Tomoki: No entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Takuya-oniichan?

Megumi: El hijo de los reyes tenía por nombre Kanbara Takuya, quien al ser el primogénito de los reyes, fue nombrado como el Príncipe Kanbara, solo una chica logró escapar de la masacre de los Kanbara y fue adoptada 1 mes después de la tragedia por una familia que vivía en el Reino de los Kurusugawa, cuando ese reino también fue destruido, esa chica logró escapar con el chico que llamaba "hermano", el único hijo de esa familia que la adoptó.

Junpei: ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Megumi: Mi nombre es Wamaga Megumi, sin embargo mi nombre real es Kanbara Megumi, yo soy la sobreviviente de la tragedia de los Kanbara y… Soy prima de Takuya.

Bokomon: Vaya, vaya, si estoy viendo a la legendaria Megumi en persona.

Neemon: Ya no me sorprende que aparezcan leyendas ante nuestros ojos.

Megumi: Kouji, existe la posibilidad de que tú seas un sucesor de la familia Minamoto.

Kouji: ¿Esa será la razón por la que pude curar a Hikari?

Megumi: Puede ser, pero también existe otra teoría.

Tomoki: ¿Cuál?

Megumi: Es una larga leyenda del Digimundo, donde 12 niños conocidos como "Sacerdotisos" reúnen sus poderes para traer a la vida a un Dios, esos chicos son elegidos del Mundo Humano pero suelen tener algo en común: conocen la existencia de los Digimon. Esos niños tienen la habilidad de curar a la gente que quieren y aprecian, esa espada que apareció ante Takuya, y los símbolos que él y Hikari tienen en sus pechos son pertenecientes al legado de Sacerdotisos, probablemente formes parte de ese legado, Kouji.

Kouji: Ahora lo entiendo…

Tomoki: Deberíamos descansar, fue un largo día.

Megumi: Si, tienen razón, mañana les contaré el resto de la historia.

Los chicos finalmente se toman una siesta para reponer todas las energías que habían perdido en ese día tan extraño.

_**~CONTINUARA~**_


	16. Trampa y Diversión

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 16: "TRAMPA Y DIVERSION"**_

Ranamon: Así que lo asesinó.

Kurohime: No debemos subestimar a esos chicos, han demostrado que son fuertes.

Mercurymon: Vamos chicas, son solo unos niños incompetentes.

Nami: Intenta pelear contra ellos entonces.

Kurohime: No son tan débiles, tienen a la Princesa Kurusugawa y al Príncipe Kanbara de su lado.

Natsumi: Además…

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Kouji: ¿Dónde estamos?_

_Natsumi: Esta es la aldea de los Pyocomons._

_Kouji: Está abandonada…_

_Natsumi: Kouji-kun… *Lo besa*_

_Kouji: *Pensando* ¡¿Pero qué…?!_

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Natsumi: Cuando entré en la mente de Kouji para controlarlo… Pude ver en sus recuerdos la tragedia de los Minamoto.

Nami: ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

¿?: Qué hay una posibilidad de que él sea el Príncipe Minamoto.

Ranamon: ¿Quién eres?

Kurohime: Ah, solo eres tu Sara-chan, ya me estaba asustando.

Sara: Si el Príncipe Minamoto se une a la Princesa Izumi será el final para todos nosotros.

Arbormon: ¿De qué rayos hablas chica?

Sara: La familia Kurusugawa había hecho un tratado con la familia Minamoto para unir en matrimonio a ambos herederos, ya que juntos eran invencibles si unían sus poderes.

Mercurymon: Eso quiere decir, ¿qué si ese chico que Sawanaga hipnotizó es el Príncipe Minamoto y descubre sus poderes será nuestro fin?

Sara: Exacto, ya que podría asesinarnos.

Vaporomon: La novata ha mejorado demasiado, domina a la perfección el Digispirit Humano, incluso es más poderosa que Ranamon.

Ranamon: ¡No me molestes copia barata de una rata!

Vaporomon: Vuelve a decirme así y desfiguro ese rostro, "carita linda".

Mercurymon: Podrán decir lo que quieran tus fans, Ranamon, pero en este lugar la más bella seguirá siendo Airi-sama.

Ranamon: Cállense.

Airi: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Nami: ¡A-Airi-sama!

Sara: No ocurre nada.

Airi: No importa, Vaporomon.

Vaporomon: ¿Qué sucede?

Airi: Lleva a la novata al pueblo de los Koromons, Sara, eres una chica muy fuerte al ser la Segunda Orochi y no eres tan incompetente como esas tres. *Mira a Nami, Kurohime y Natsumi*

Natsumi: Pff…

Ranamon: ¿Ahora quien queda mal?

Kurohime: Cierra el pico, copia barata de una rana azul.

Ranamon: ¡Me las pagarás!

Kurohime: ¡Adelante anfibio de mierda!

Airi: Sara, ve con Vaporomon y con la novata al pueblo de los Koromons.

Sara: Como ordene.

Airi: Natsumi.

Natsumi: ¿Qué sucede Airi-sama?

Airi: Tú y Nami lleven a ese grupo de fastidiosos al pueblo de los Koromons.

Nami: Como ordene.

Mercurymon: ¿No sería mejor que fuera Kurohime con Sawanaga?

Arbormon: Sí, antes de que termine matando a Ranamon.

Airi: Por mí que se despedacen, ustedes hagan lo que les pedí. *Desaparece*

Natsumi: Vamos.

Nami: Sí.

Ambas jóvenes desaparecen.

Vaporomon: Sara-chan, vamos por la novata.

Sara: De acuerdo. *desaparecen*

Mientras en el escondite de los niños.

Todos: ¡Gracias por la comida!

Megumi: ¿Izu-chan, como te sientes?

Hikari: Ya estoy bien.

Megumi: ¿Y tú, Takuya-nii?

Takuya: También, ya me he recuperado.

Megumi: Me alegro por ambos.

Kouji: *Mirando su digivice* ¿Por qué…?

Takuya: ¿Eh?

Tomoki: ¿Qué pasa Kouji-oniichan?

Kouji: Hice algo horrible y sin embargo el Digispirit apareció en aquél momento…

Megumi: *Toma la mano de Kouji* Es porque te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste, además diste una declaración sentimental pura, la cual sanó tu pecado ayudándote a encontrar la paz en tu corazón por medio de la luz sagrada del Digispirit.

Kouji: Megumi…

Junpei: Una pregunta Hikari…

Hikari: ¿Qué sucede?

Junpei: ¿Por qué Kanbara-chan te llama "Izu-chan"?

Megumi: ¿Aún no lo saben?

Hikari: Solo Kouji…

Takuya: ¿Saber qué?

Megumi: Es hora de redactarles una historia chicos.

Koromon1: ¡Ataque De Burbujas!

Vaporomon: ¡Fire Ball! *Ataca a los Koromons*

Koromon2: Por favor déjenos en paz.

Vaporomon: Sara, enciérralos.

Sara: De acuerdo… ¡Fire Atack!

Koromon3: ¡Deténganse por favor!

Sara: ¡Muévanse entonces!

Vaporomon: ¿Estás lista novata?

¿?: ¿Por qué se empeñan en decirme así? Mi nombre es Segawa Sthefany.

Vaporomon: De acuerdo, Segawa-san.

Sthefany: ¿Vez? ¿Qué tal difícil es llamarme por mi nombre?

Vaporomon: No me molestes y enfócate en tu misión, ¿quieres?

Sthefany: *Se agacha y mira a Vaporomon a la cara* Aclaremos algo ratita roja, yo estoy aquí únicamente porque Kerphymon-sama me lo ha pedido, créeme que no tengo ganas de obedecer a una ratita malhumorada.

Vaporomon: Guarda silencio o esta "ratita malhumorada" te hará pedazos.

Sthefany: Quiero ver que lo hagas.

Sara: ¡Vamos! Ya están igual que Ranamon y Kurohime.

Sthefany: Esa cosa empezó.

Sara: Enfócate en tu tarea niña.

Sthefany: Mi nombre es Sthefany.

Sara: De acuerdo, Sthefany.

Sthefany: Mejor.

Takuya: ¿Por qué jamás me lo contaste?

Hikari: Lo siento…

Nami: ¡Ey, digitontos!

Hikari: Nami.

Natsumi: ¿No quieren jugar con nosotras?

Kouji: Natsumi.

Megumi: No iremos tras de ustedes, debe ser otra trampa.

Natsumi: De acuerdo, entonces los Koromons morirán.

Nami: Sí, sí, vamos Onee-chama.

Natsumi: Sí. *se van*

Tomoki: ¿Los Koromons?

Hikari: Koromons… ¡Vayamos!

Megumi: ¡Pero…!

Takuya: Tienes razón, vayamos a salvarlos.

Kouji: De acuerdo.

Hikari: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kazemon!

Junpei: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Beetlemon!

Tomoki: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kumamon!

Takuya: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Lobomon!

Takuya: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Agnimon!

Megumi: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Flowermon!

Bokomon: Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.

Kazemon: Será lo mejor.

Flowermon: Entonces vámonos.

Los chicos recorren el bosque hasta llegar al pueblo de los Koromons.

Lobomon: Está vacío.

Flowermon: Sabía que era una trampa.

Ninemon: ¡Fire Phenomenon!* Ataca a Beetlemon*

Kazemon: ¡Beetlemon! ¡Briza De Pétalos!

Ninemon: ¡Llamarada Oscura!

Los ataques colapsan.

Sara: ¡Fire Atack!

Agnimon: ¡Rotura De Salamandra! *Su ataque choca con el de Sara* ¿De dónde salió ella?

Lobomon: ¡Rayo Láser!

Kumamon: ¡KachiKachi Kochi!

Flowermon: ¡Smasher Arc Flower!

Kazemon: ¡Brisa De Pétalos!

Ninemon: Yo me encargo… ¡Zorra Del Inframundo!

El ataque de Ninemon desvía los ataques de los chicos.

Flowermon: ¡Lobomon, ahora!

Lobomon: ¡Lobomon Digivolt a… Kendogarurumon!

Sara: ¡Fire Punch! *Ataca a Kendogarurumon*

Kendogarurumon* Recibe el ataque* ¡Láser Solar!

¿?: ¡Choque Sónico! *Ataca a Kendogarurumon*

Kazemon: ¡¿Qué?!

Kendogarurumon: *Dañando* ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Otomon del Sonido.

Flowermon: ¡Tú!

Otomon: Nos volvemos a ver Kanbara Megumi.

Flowermon: ¡Smasher Arc Flower!

Otomon: ¡Choque Sónico!

Ninemon: Es mi oportunidad… ¡Bombardeo De Fuego!

Kendogarurumon: ¡Cazador Diurno!

Kazemon: ¡Tornado de Kazemon!

Agnimon: ¡Dardos De Fuego!

Todos los ataques colapsan.

Nami: ¡Water Arc!

Nami logra dañar a Agnimon haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

Agnimon: Desgraciada… ¿Ah?

Frente a Takuya aparece de la nada un Digispirit rodeado en llamas, junto a él otro Digispirit rodeado de un aura violeta aparece.

Natsumi: Ese es…

Flowermon: ¡Es tu Digispirit, Takuya-nii! ¡Tómalo!

Agnimon vuelve a ser Takuya y saca su digivice enfocándolo en el Digispirit, el cual absorbe.

Takuya: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… BurningGreymon!

Kazemon: ¿A quién pertenece el otro Digispirit?

Otomon: ¡Es mío!

Otomon baja hacía el Digispirit y lo toma.

Otomon: ¡Otomon Digivolt a… Utamon!

Nami: Impresionante…

Sara: Obtuvo su Digispirit.

BurningGreymon: Esta pelea es entre nosotros dos, Utamon.

Utamon: Estoy de acuerdo, BurningGreymon.

Flowermon: Takuya-nii…

Natsumi: ¡Venus Chain! *Ataca a Kazemon*

Nami: ¡Water Arc! *Ataca a Kumamon*

Sara: ¡Fire Atack! *Ataca a Beetlemon*

Ninemon: ¡Zorra Del Inframundo! *Ataca a Kendogarurumon*

Utamon: Nuestra pelea apenas comienza, Kanbara.

BurningGreymon: Digo lo mismo, Utamon.

_**~CONTINUARA~**_


	17. Enfrentamientos: Un Viejo Amigo Aparece

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 17: "ENFRENTAMIENTOS: UN VIEJO AMIGO APARECE"**_

Natsumi: ¡Venus Chain! *Ataca a Kazemon*

Nami: ¡Water Arc! *Ataca a Kumamon*

Sara: ¡Fire Atack! *Ataca a Beetlemon*

Ninemon: ¡Zorra Del Inframundo! *Ataca a Kendogarurumon*

Utamon: Nuestra pelea apenas comienza, Kanbara.

BurningGreymon: Digo lo mismo, Utamon.

¿?: *Voz en la mente de Takuya* Buena suerte, Takuya.

BurningGreymon: ¡Desintegrador Corona! *Ataca a Utamon*

Utamon: *Lo esquiva* ¡Triple Punch Kick! *Da en el blanco*

Flowermon: ¡Takuya-nii! ¡Smasher-

Natsumi: ¡Venus Deadly Arc! *interrumpe y golpe a Flowermon*

Sara: De aquí no escapas, abejita.

Beetlemon: ¡Martillo De Thor!

Sara: ¡Mars Defense! *Se protege* Ahora es mi turno, ¡Double Fist Burning Mars! *Ataca a Beetlemon*

Kazemon: ¡Tornado De Kazemon! *Ataca a Ninemon*

Ninemon: ¡Bombardeo De Fuego!

Kazemon recibe el ataque de Ninemon.

Ninemon: El Viento solo alimenta al Fuego, así que estás acabada "princesita".

Kazemon: ¡En tus sueños, rata lampiña! ¡Brisa De Pétalos!

Kendogarurumon: No quiero dañar a una humana.

Nami: Eres un lindo… ¡Water Wave!

Kendogarurumon: ¡Láser Solar!

Los ataques colapsan.

BurningGreymon: ¡Llama Fulminante!

Utamon: ¡Canto De Las Ánimas!

BurningGreymon recibe el ataque.

Utamon: Ríndete Kanbara Takuya, tus heridas aún no han sanado y no te benefician en esta pelea.

BurningGreymon: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Utamon: Qué vengas conmigo y a cambio, les diré que dejemos en paz a tus amigos.

Flowermon: ¡No lo hagas Takuya-nii!

Natsumi: ¡Venus Chain! *Ataca a Flowermon* Cierra el pico, florecita.

Utamon: ¿Qué dices, Takuya?

BurningGreymon: Si voy con ustedes… ¿Los dejarán en paz?

Kendogarurumon: ¡No lo hagas, no seas idiota!

BurningGreymon: Pero…

Utamon: Tú decides "flamita", ¿su vida o la tuya?

¿?: ¡Mega Flama! *Ataca a Utamon*

Utamon: *Recibe el ataque* ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Ninemon: ¿Un Greymon?

¿?: ¡Acábalas ahora Greymon!

Greymon: ¡Mega Flama!

Utamon: ¡Aprende a no meterte en los asuntos privados! ¡Sonic Jet!

¿?: ¡Vamos, Greymon!

Kazemon: ¡Ah! Esa voz…

¿?: ¡Confió en que puedes!

Flowermon: ¡Smasher Punch Flower!

Kazemon: ¿Tai…Chi…?

Taichi: ¡Greymon!

Ninemon: ¡No interfieras de nuevo castañito! ¡Zorra Del Inframundo! *Ataca a Taichi*

Kazemon: ¡Taichi!

Kazemon se para frente a Taichi para defenderlo, recibiendo en su espalda el ataque de Ninemon.

Kazemon: *Dañada* ¿Estás bien?

Taichi: Sí… ¿Quién eres?

Kazemon: Una vieja amiga… ¡Brisa De Pétalos! *ataca a Ninemon*

Kumamon: ¡KachiKachi Kochi!

Utamon: Y luego dicen que la inútil es uno… ¡Canto De Las Á-

BurningGreymon: *Toma a Utamon por la espalda y la empuja al suelo* ¡Desintegrador Corona! *Ataca a Utamon*

Utamon: ¡Desgraciado!

Kendogarurumon: ¡Estrella Fugaz! *Ataca a Nami*

Nami: M-Maldito… *Desaparece*

Kazemon: ¡Patada de Kazemon!

Ninemon: ¡Zorra Del Ifra-

Greymon: ¡Mega Flama! *Ataca a Ninemon*

Ninemon vuelve a ser Vaporomon.

Vaporomon: Airi-sama… *Desaparece*

Natsumi: Nos veremos después niños. *Desaparece*

Sara: Esto va mal… ¡Segawa-san, vámonos!

Kendogarurumon: ¿Segawa-san?

Utamon: De acuerdo… ¡Canto De Las Ánimas!

Sara: Nos veremos después idiotas.

Utamon vuelve a ser Sthefany, quien se para junto a Sara.

Sthefany: Jugaremos después flamita, adiós.

Ambas chicas desaparecen, todos vuelven a su forma humana y Greymon vuelve a ser Agumon.

Takuya: ¿Era humana?

Tomoki: Esa chica… ¿Es una de nosotros?

Kouji: ¿Hikari?

Hikari: *Frente a Taichi, con lágrimas y una sonrisa* ¿De verdad… Eres Taichi…?

Taichi: Sí, cuanto tiempo sin verte, Hikari-chan.

Hikari: Tai… ¡Tai! *corre y lo abraza, comienza a llorar* Tai, Tai, quería verte, quería verlos… A todos…

Taichi: *Corresponde al abrazo* Y nosotros a ti, Hikari.

Megumi: ¿Tú eres…?

Taichi: Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Megumi-chan.

Megumi: Taichi-kun.

Takuya: ¡Un momento! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Hikari: ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?

Taichi: Es una larga historia…

Agumon: Tai, tengo hambre.

Taichi: ¡Pero si acabas de desayunar, Agumon!

Hikari: *Ríe* No has cambiado, Agumon.

Kouji: ¿Quién eres?

Taichi: Mi nombre es Kamiya Taichi, vivo en Odaiba y tengo 11 años.

Kouji: Soy Minamoto Kouji, vivo en Shibuya y tengo 11 años.

Takuya: Soy Kanbara Takuya, vivo en Shibuya y tengo 10 años.

Junpei: Soy el mayor, yo soy Shibayama Junpei, vivo en Shibuya y tengo 12 años.

Tomoki: Yo soy el menor, mi nombre es Himi Tomoki y tengo 9 años.

Taichi: Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Hikari: Ummm… Taichi…

Taichi: Dime.

Hikari: ¿Qué pasó con Yamato y los demás?

Taichi: Todos están bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Megumi: Bueno, por cierto Taichi-kun, ¿por qué viniste solo?

Taichi: Es algo raro, fue Agumon quien me llamó, estaba en casa recostado como siempre, cuando desperté estaba aquí y Koromon sobre mi pecho.

Agumon: Yo estaba aquí cuando esas tipas atacaron la aldea de los Koromons, así que hui y llamé a Tai para que viniera a ayudarme.

Taichi: Vinimos lo más rápido posible, y cuando llegamos nos sorprendimos al ver tremenda batalla, por lo que Agumon Digievolucionó a Greymon para ayudarlos.

Megumi: ¿Y los Koromons?

Tomoki: Nosotros iremos a buscarlos.

Junpei: Es cierto, vamos.

Ambos chicos se van en busca de los Koromons.

Hikari: Taichi, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un minuto?

Taichi: Claro.

Ambos jóvenes se separan un poco de los demás, Kouji miraba extrañado al castaño recién aparecido.

Taichi: ¿Qué sucede?

Hikari: ¿Los padres de Takeru-kun y Yamato-kun siguen separados?

Taichi: Nada cambió desde que te fuiste, ambos fueron separados, pero Matt visita constantemente a TK.

Hikari: Ya veo…

Taichi: Quería decirte también que Sora se le declaró a Matt.

Hikari: ¿Y él que respondió?

Taichi: Le dijo a Sora que él solo estaba interesado en una persona, pero que a esa chica no la veía desde hace ya 2 años.

Hikari: ¿Te refieres a…?

Taichi: Si, me estoy refiriendo a ti Hikari, sé que no debí decírtelo pero… Matt sigue esperando con ansias su reencuentro.

Hikari: ¿Yamato está esperándome…?

Taichi: *Toma a Hikari de las manos* Escucha Hikari, prométeme que cuando regresemos al Mundo Humano buscarás a Matt y le dirás lo que realmente sientes por él.

Hikari: Taichi…

Kouji: *Mirando a la pareja, pensando* ¿Qué demonios pasa entre esos dos? ¿Acaso ese chico está enamorado de Hikari?

Taichi: Por favor, promételo.

Hikari: Lo prometo Taichi-kun, en cuanto regrese al Mundo Humano iré a Odaiba a buscar a Yamato.

Taichi: Muchas gracias, Hikari. *La abraza*

Kouji aprieta el puño reflejando sus celos ante el castaño de nombre Taichi.

Takuya: ¿Celos?

Kouji: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Takuya: Se notan a larga distancia tus celos Kouji, si tienes celos solo díselo.

Kouji: Y aunque así fuera, ¿qué ganaría con decirle?

Takuya: Oye, conozco a Hikari y reconozco que le gustas, si tienes celos díselo, te prometo que te dará buena respuesta.

Kouji: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Takuya: Porque amo a Hikari y quiero verla feliz, así que solo ve y hazla sonreír. *empuja a Kouji por la espalda*

Kouji: Gracias, Takuya.

Takuya: Ve, Kouji, esfuérzate. *se va caminando por el pequeño pueblo*

Megumi: Takuya-nii. *Alcanza a Takuya*

Kouji: ¿De verdad debo decirle que me gusta…?

_**~CONTINUARA~**_


	18. Confusiones

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 18: "CONFUSIONES"**_

Han pasado 4 días desde aquél día en que Taichi había regresado al Digimundo para ayudar a Agumon, ahora 2 nuevos integrantes se unían a los niños en su búsqueda, Kouji se había acercado mucho a Takuya quien constantemente le decía que lo mejor sería confesarle su sentir a la rubia, antes de que Kamiya se le adelantara.

Agumon: Tai, ¿a dónde vamos?

Taichi: Oye, cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

Hikari: ¿Ven aquél bosque? Es llamado "El Bosque De La Ilusión".

Takuya: ¿Y para qué vamos a ese bosque?

Hikari: Es llamado así porque de entre los arboles hay un río, si te reflejas en el, te mostrará lo que sea que pidas.

Junpei: ¿Y qué con eso?

Hikari: Qué tal vez ese río pueda decirnos dónde se encuentran nuestros Digispirits Bestias.

Tomoki: ¡Cierto! Entonces démonos prisa Kouji-oniichan.

Kouji: Ah, sí.

Megumi: *Pensando mientras mira a Kouji* ¿Por qué está tan extraño?

Airi: ¡Son unas inútiles!

Sara: Lo sentimos Airi-sama.

Nami: Todo fue culpa de ese mocoso que llegó a auxiliarlos en plena batalla.

Airi: Son unas completas inútiles, jamás debí enviarlas.

Natsumi: Pero no perdimos del todo.

Airi: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sara: Segawa-san obtuvo su Digispirit Bestia.

Airi: ¿La novata ya tiene su Digispirit Bestia?

Vaporomon: Sí, Airi-sama.

Airi: Interesante… Mercurymon, trae en este momento a la novata.

Mercurymon: Sí. *se va*

Sara: También hemos descubierto que un descendiente de los Minamoto viaja con ellos.

Airi: ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Natsumi: Todo parece indicar que Minamoto Kouji es descendiente de la familia Minamoto.

Nami: Y existe la posibilidad de que él sea el Príncipe Minamoto.

Airi: Si traigo a esos 3 hasta aquí… Y unidos con esta tonta niña… ¡Podré sacar del abismo a Kao!

Mercurymon: Segawa.

Sthefany: ¿Qué?

Mercurymon: Airi quiere que te presentes en su habitación.

Sthefany: ¿Yo?

Ranamon: Espero que te trate como lo que eres.

Sthefany: Cierra el hocico anfibio de mierda, ¿para qué quiere verme?

Mercurymon: Tiene que ver con que hayas encontrado tu Digispirit Bestia.

Sthefany: Así que solo es eso, Pfff… Está bien. *Se va*

Ranamon: ¡Esa chiquilla me saca de quicio!

Kurohime: Segawa 1, Ranamon 0.

Ranamon: ¡Cállate!

Kurohime: *Ríe* Ardida.

Sthefany: ¿Qué sucede?

Airi: Quiero encargarte una misión muy especial.

Sthefany: ¿Cuál es?

Airi: Trae a este castillo al joven Minamoto Kouji.

Sthefany: ¿Cómo para qué?

Airi: Existen sospechas de que él sea el Príncipe Minamoto, eres la única que no me ha defraudado como estas incompetentes.

Sthefany: A ver si entendí… ¿Iré sola a luchar contra esos chicos solo para traer a Minamoto? Ni que estuviera loca.

Airi: *Enfadada* ¿Qué has dicho?

Sthefany: Escúcheme rubiecita falsa, la obedezco solo porque Kerphymon-sama me lo ha pedido, pero eso no significa que vaya a arriesgar mi vida solo para traer a Minamoto, si realmente lo necesita, ¿por qué no va usted misma? Se presume que tiene un gran poder.

Airi abofetea a Sthefany.

Airi: ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así o de lo contrario terminaré asesinándote!

Sthefany: *Se toca la mejilla donde estaba el golpe* Usted no tiene control sobre mí, yo hago lo que quiera cuando quiera.

Airi: *Vuelve a abofetear a Sthefany* Vuelve a contradecirme y asesinaré a toda tu familia.

Sthefany: No sería capaz.

Airi: Fui capaz de asesinar a mi propia familia, ¿crees qué me detendría si quisiera asesinar a tu familia?

Sthefany: D-De acuerdo… Iré.

Airi: Así está mucho mejor, ahora tú y Sara irán por ese chico.

Sara: Como ordene, vamos Segawa-san.

Sthefany: Sí. *Pensando* Ganas de matarla no me faltan… Un día de estos voy a…

Takuya: Hemos caminado y aún no hay señales de ese tal río.

Taichi: Lo mejor sería ir a otro lado, ¿no creen?

Bokomon: Cerca de aquí se encuentra una aldea.

Agumon: Tai, tengo mucha hambre.

Hikari: Vayamos a esa aldea, ahí encontraremos alimentos y quizás podamos obtener información de los Digispirits.

Junpei: Tiene razón.

Takuya: Entonces vamos.

Los chicos comienzan a caminar entre el bosque para llegar a esa aldea.

Sthefany: ¡Un día de estoy voy a…!

Sara: Tranquilízate Segawa-san, no eres la única con ganas de matar a Airi.

Sthefany: ¿Por qué nadie se ha atrevido a pelear contra ella?

Sara: Porque pertenece a la familia Kurusugawa, su nivel de poder es impresionante, es más poderosa que el mismo Kerphymon.

Sthefany: ¿No hay como vencerla?

Sara: Solo existe una persona capaz de asesinarla, una persona cuyo poder es mucho mayor al de Airi.

Sthefany: ¿y quién es esa persona?

Sara: Izumi, la hermana gemela de Airi, debido a eso fue ella a la que se le heredaría el reino Kurusugawa, aun cuando la mayor era Airi, por eso asesinó a toda su familia, solo Alice e Izumi lograron escapar.

Sthefany: ¿Alice?

Sara: La hermana mayor de Airi e Izumi, nadie sabe la razón exacta por la que Izumi es quien tiene el mayor poder, incluso superó los poderes de sus propios padres.

Sthefany: Izumi… Ese nombre me suena.

Sara: La rubia que viaja con esos chicos es Izumi, pero bajo su nombre humano como Hikari.

Sthefany: Cierto, recuerdo que Kanbara-san la llamó "Izu-chan".

Sara: Debemos tener cuidado con Izumi, ella aún no descubre sus poderes y mucho menos sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer, pero el día que lo haga será el fin para todos nosotros.

Sthefany: *Pensando* Querrás decir para todos ustedes, si esto no funciona me uniré a esos tipos.

Sara: ¿Dónde podrán estar?

Takuya: ¿Seguro que esto es una aldea?

Bokomon: Antes solía ser una aldea.

Junpei: Más bien parece una ciudad.

Agumon: Tai, no puedo caminar más, necesito comer.

Taichi: Vamos, Agumon.

Kouji: Deberíamos separarnos en parejas de búsqueda para encontrar un lugar donde descansar.

Takuya: Estoy de acuerdo, Kouji y Hikari irán por allá, Bokomon, Agumon y Neemon irán hacía ese lado, Megumi, Tomoki y Junpei irán por acá, y finalmente Taichi, y yo iremos a este lado.

Taichi: Estoy de acuerdo.

Hikari: Nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar dentro de 2 horas.

Tomoki: Bueno, vámonos.

Kouji: ¿Te encuentras bien Hikari?

Hikari: ¿Eh? S-Sí…

Kouji: Has estado extraña conmigo… ¿Qué ocurre?

Hikari: Es que…

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Hikari: *Casi inconsciente* Kou… Ji… Tu… Puedes… Confío… En ti…_

_Kouji: Yo no quería… *Comienza a llorar* Yo no quería lastimarte… Yo quería protegerte… Porque… Porque yo… ¡Porque te quiero Hikari!_

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Hikari: En aquella ocasión dijiste que querías protegerme… Qué me querías, ¿cierto?... ¿Eso también era una mentira? ¿Era toda una farsa creada por Natsumi? ¡Dímelo Kouji!

Kouji se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos.

Kouji: *Agacha su cabeza* Eso…

Hikari: ¿Eh?

El ojiazul toma a la rubia del suéter y la besa, ella queda impactada ante aquella acción del peliazul, unos cuantos segundos después el chico separa sus labios de los de la chica y la mira a los ojos.

Kouji: Era cierto, todo lo que dije.

Hikari: *Sonrojada, temblando* Kouji…

EL ojiazul quedó en completo silencio mientras observaba las nubes en el cielo desplazándose de un lugar a otro durante 5 minutos.

Kouji: *Toma la mano de Hikari* No deberíamos perder el tiempo así, o los demás se enfadarán con nosotros.

Hikari: *Confundida* S-Sí… *Camina detrás de Kouji*

Takuya: ¿Es cierto?

Taichi: Si, fue una trágica historia la de esos dos…

_***FLASHBACK, 2 AÑOS ATRAS***_

_Yamato: *Abrazado de sus rodillas, llorando* Ha sido mi culpa… Por mi culpa nos separaron…_

_Mimi: Claro que no Matt, no fue culpa de nadie que esto pasara._

_Joe: Además, ella prometió que te encontraría de nuevo, ¿no? Así que has lo mismo._

_Yamato: Pero…_

_Taichi: *Toma a Yamato de las manos* Te prometo que traeré a Hikari de vuelta, es una promesa Matt, así que sonríe para mí._

_Yamato: Tai… *Se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe* Gracias chicos._

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Taichi: Nadie sabe la verdadera razón de lo sucedido, ya que todos estábamos en el Digimundo cuando los padres de Matt decidieron separarse.

Takuya: Ya veo… Oye, Tai.

Taichi: ¿Qué sucede?

Takuya: ¿Crees que a ese tal Matt le moleste que Hikari tenga novio?

Taichi: ¿De qué hablas?

Takuya: Pues, desde hace poco he notado que Kouji gusta de Hikari, y ella de él, quiero verla feliz ya que Hikari-chan es mi responsabilidad y… Quería unirla a Kouji.

Taichi: ¡No puedo permitirlo!

Takuya: ¿Por qué?

Taichi: Porque le prometí a Matt que volverían a ser felices juntos.

Takuya: Pero… ¿No sería mejor que Hikari decidiera eso?

Taichi: ¿De qué hablas?

Takuya: Quizás Hikari-chan ya no ama a Matt, y ahora está enamorada de Kouji… ¿No crees que debería ser ella quien decida eso? Después de todo, nosotros queremos verla feliz, ¿cierto?

Taichi: Sí…

Sara: ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos chiquillos?

Sthefany: Vayamos a la ciudad, quizás estén ahí.

Sara: Cierto, deben estar agotados y hambrientos, es un perfecto lugar, al fin estrenas tu cerebrito Segawa-san.

Sthefany: Gracias, yo sigo con la duda de cuando estrenarás el tuyo. *camina en dirección a la ciudad*

Sara: ¡¿Qué has dicho?! *Alcanza a Sthefany*

Megumi: ¡¿Ah?!

Junpei: ¿Qué sucede Megumi-chan?

Megumi: ¿Eso no es un Digispirit?

Tomoki: ¡Es cierto!

Megumi: Tenemos que conseguirlo a toda costa.

Junpei/Tomoki: Sí.

_**~CONTINUARA~**_


	19. El Guerrero del Hielo y la Doncella

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_CAPITULO 19: "EL GUERRERO DEL HIELO Y LA DONCELLA MISTERIOSA"_**

Megumi: Disculpe, ¿podría darme eso?

Nanomon: Lo siento, no está a la venta.

Tomoki: Verá… Es que lo necesitamos.

Nanomon: Ya dije que no, así que váyanse. *guarda el Digispirit en una caja fuerte*

Junpei: ¡Vamos no puede hacer eso!

Megumi: Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para que no lo dé.

Tomoki: Haremos lo que sea, pero por favor.

Nanomon: ¿Lo qué sea?

Taichi: Matt ha sufrido estos 2 largos años, aunque por alguna razón hace poco comenzó a decirnos que había tenido alucinaciones de una vida alterna a la que actualmente pasamos.

Takuya: ¿Una vida alterna?

Taichi: No entendí muy bien lo que dijo pero… Mencionó a dos Dioses peleando y a 12 niños, incluidos nosotros a los que llamaban "Sacerdotisos".

Takuya: ¿Sacerdotisos?

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Megumi: Kouji, existe la posibilidad de que tú seas un sucesor de la familia Minamoto._

_Kouji: ¿Esa será la razón por la que pude curar a Hikari?_

_Megumi: Puede ser, pero también existe otra teoría._

_Tomoki: ¿Cuál?_

_Megumi: Es una larga leyenda del Digimundo, donde 12 niños conocidos como "Sacerdotisos" reúnen sus poderes para traer a la vida a un Dios, esos chicos son elegidos del Mundo Humano pero suelen tener algo en común: conocen la existencia de los Digimon. Esos niños tienen la habilidad de curar a la gente que quieren y aprecian, esa espada que apareció ante Takuya, y los símbolos que él y Hikari tienen en sus pechos son pertenecientes al legado de Sacerdotisos, probablemente formes parte de ese legado, Kouji._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Takuya: Megumi-chan mencionó algo relacionado a esos Sacerdotisos…

Taichi: ¿Eh?

Kouji: ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo algo extraña.

Hikari: Es que…

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Sthefany: Jugaremos después flamita, adiós._

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Hikari: Existe otra humana con digispirits… Y sin embargo está del lado de Kerphymon… ¿por qué? No lo entiendo, además, ¿cómo es que llegó aquí? No la vi en la estación ni tampoco en el Trailmon.

Kouji: Así que es eso lo que te preocupa.

Hikari: No solo es eso, también me preocupa la aparente aparición del Orochi, además de que me resulta extraño el nuevo legado de las sombras, ya que se encuentran en él chicas que no habían pertenecido al Orochi antes.

Kouji: ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Hikari: ¿Eh? ¡L-Lo siento! Estaba pensando en voz alta…

Kouji: Tu que perteneces a este mundo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en la tragedia de los Kanbara y los Minamoto?

Hikari: ¡¿Cómo sabes de eso?!

Kouji: Megumi nos contó, dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Hikari: Hace 6 años se había dado a conocer la noticia de que la nueva Princesa y futura heredera al trono del Digimundo sería yo, mi hermana Airi sufrió un ataque de furia… Se levantó en contra de los reyes de las 4 naciones del Digimundo, y junto a digimons corrompidos por la oscuridad y venganza decidieron destruir los reinos por completo. Atacaron primero al Reino Del Fuego, gobernado por la familia Kanbara, el reino quedó en completa destrucción, pero los reyes habían huido y nadie supo a donde, solamente una chica sobrevivió a la masacre que azotó al Reino y decidió refugiarse en el Reino de los Kurusugawa.

Kouji: Esa chica fue Megumi, ¿cierto?

Hikari: Sí, después de eso el Reino De La Oscuridad que era gobernado por los Himemiya fue destruido 2 meses después de la masacre de los Kanbara, mataron a todos incluidos los reyes, solamente su hija y heredera al trono logró escapar, pero nadie supo a dónde, poco después se descubrió que la hermana del Rey había escapado al Mundo Real 6 años antes de la tragedia que acabó con la vida del Reino Himemiya.

Kouji: Continua.

Hikari: 4 meses después la destrucción se expandió hasta llegar al Reino De La Luz, gobernado por la familia Minamoto, debido a las sospechas de que el Reino sería atacado se tomó una precaución por lo que se inició una guerra con los digimons que atacaban, los reyes habían escapado con la hermana de la Reina Himemiya, por lo que al finalizar la guerra casi 3 meses después finalmente se destruyó el Reino Minamoto por completo.

Kouji: Megumi dijo que había una posibilidad de que yo fuera descendiente de los Minamoto… Pero dime, ¿qué pasó en tu Reino?

Hikari: Un año después de la tragedia de los Kanbara, el ejercito de Airi había aumentado tanto en número como en poder, finalmente llegaron al Reino De La Vida, que era gobernado por los Kurusugawa, matando a todos en el lugar, mi madre nos protegió a Alice y a mí, dándonos la oportunidad de escapar al Mundo Real, tras algunas investigaciones que hizo Alice, nos dimos cuenta que, todos los descendientes de cada una de las familias se habían refugiado en el Mundo Real, algunos manteniendo su apellido, otros cambiándolo.

Kouji: Eso significa que yo también puedo pertenecer a una de esas familias.

Hikari: No lo sé, pero-

En ese momento una explosión interrumpe a la rubia.

Hikari: ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Petaldramon: ¡Ciclón De Hojas! *Ataca a Agnimon*

Agnimon: ¡Ahhh! *Recibe el ataque cayendo al suelo*

Hikari: ¡Takuya-chan!

Kouji: ¡Vamos! *Saca su digivice* ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kendogarurumon!

Hikari: ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kazemon!

Flowermon: ¡Smasher Arc Flower! *Ataca a Petaldramon*

Petaldramon: *Desvía el ataque con su cola* Tus ataques no tienen efecto en mí.

Flowermon: Maldición…

Petaldramon: Ahora es mi turno. *Golpea a Flowermon con su cola haciéndola caer*

Kazemon: ¡Brisa De Pétalos!

Petaldramon: ¡Ciclón De Hojas! *Los ataques colapsan*

Kendogarurumon: ¡Láser Solar!

Petaldramon: *Recibe el ataque* Son unos malditos estorbos. *Golpea a ambos con su cola*

Kazemon: *Cae al suelo* No podremos…

Kendogarurumon: No te des por vencida aún… *Se levanta*

Taichi: Vamos, Agumon.

Agumon: No puedo Tai, tengo mucha hambre.

Taichi: Demonios, ¿qué hago?

Nanomon: *Dañado* T-Toma chico… U-Úsalo… *Le da el Digispirit a Tomoki*

Tomoki: Gracias… ¡Digispirit! *Absorbe el Digispirit con su digivice* ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Korikakumon!

Beetlemon: Tomoki, vamos.

Korikakumon: De acuerdo, ¡Arpones De Hielo! *Ata a Petaldramon*

Beetlemon: ¡Trueno Milenario!

Otomon: ¡Choque Sónico! *Desvía el ataque*

Kendogarurumon: ¿Esa tipa otra vez?

Sara: Gracias por entretenerlos Petaldramon, nosotras haremos el resto, ¡Double Fist Burning Mars! *Ataca a Korikakumon*

Kazemon: ¡Brisa De Pétalos! *Desvía el ataque*

Petaldramon: No puedo dejarlas hacer todo el trabajo, ¡Ciclón De Hojas! *Ataca a BurningGreymon*

Flowermon: ¡Blossom Punch! *Desvía el ataque* ¿Estás bien, Takuya-nii?

BurningGreymon: Sí, gracias.

Sara: ¡Fire Atack! *Ataca a Flowermon*

Kazemon: ¡Flowermon!

Kendogarurumon: ¡Láser Solar!

Otomon: ¡Barrera Sónica! *Se protege del ataque* ¿Es todo lo que tienes, lobito?

Kendogarurumon: ¿Por qué estás con ellos si eres humana?

Otomon: Eso no te incumbe, ¡Choqué Sónico!

Korikakumon: ¡Soplo De Ventisca! *Defiende a Kendogarurumon*

Otomon: No te metas en las peleas ajenas hielito.

Kazemon: ¡Patada De Kazemon! *Golpea a Otomon* Te sugiero que no bajes la guardia.

Sara: ¡Fire Atack! *Ataca a Kazemon* Aplícate tus sugerencias, brisita.

BurningGreymon: ¡Desintegrador Corona! *Ataca a Petaldramon*

Petaldramon: ¡Ciclón De Hojas!

BurningGreymon: ¿Podrían ayudarme?

Korikakumon: Kendogarurumon, ayuda a BurningGreymon, yo me encargaré de Otomon.

Otomon: Seamos sinceros niño, ¿crees que me derrotarás?

Korikakumon: No, pero al menos lo intentaré.

Otomon: De acuerdo, entonces debemos estar nivelados. ¡Otomon Digivolt a… Utamon!

Kazemon: ¿Quién los lidera, Sara?

Sara: Eso no es de tu importancia brisita, ¡Fire Atack!

Kazemon: ¡Ahhh~!

Kazemon cae al suelo volviendo a ser Hikari.

_***EN LA MENTE DE HIKARI***_

_Hikari: Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!_

_¿?: No te rindas, todos confían plenamente en ti._

_Hikari: Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer?_

_¿?: *Le toma las manos* Regresa y pelea, no puedes dejar a tus amigos solos en estos momentos._

_Hikari: Estoy débil, si peleo en este estado solo seré una carga para ellos._

_¿?: Puedo ayudarte en eso, te brindaré mi poder, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Hikari: ¿Pero cómo?_

_¿?: *Le toma el rostro y la besa por 1 minuto* Hasta ahora es toda la energía que puedo brindarte, pero será suficiente para que luches en esta pelea._

_Hikari: ¿Quién… Eres…?_

_¿?: La Princesa Himemiya._

_Hikari: ¿La Princesa Himemiya?_

_Himemiya (Se le llamará así por el momento, pero este es su apellido): Necesito de su ayuda, pero por ahora deben derrotarlos a ellos._

_Hikari: Gracias, te prometo que te buscaré Himemiya-san._

_Himemiya: Gracias Izumi-san._

_Hikari: ¿Sabes mi nombre?_

_Himemiya: Se mucho de ustedes, pero lo descubrirán con el tiempo, ahora sálvalos._

_Hikari: De acuerdo._

_***REALIDAD***_

Kendogarurumon: ¡¿Hikari?!

Hikari: *Despierta y se levanta* Estoy bien, no te defraudaré Himemiya-san *saca su digivice* ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kazemon!

Sara: Así que aun puedes mantenerte de pie, veamos cuanto te dura.

Kazemon: ¡Cállate!

Utamon: ¡Canto De Las Ánimas!

Korikakumon: ¡Soplo De Ventisca!

BurningGreymon: Ataquemos juntos Kendogarurumon.

Kendogarurumon: De acuerdo.

BurningGreymon: ¡Tormenta De Fuego!

Kendogarurumon: ¡Cazador Diurno!

Al unir ambos ataques se provoca una gran explosión.

_**~CONTINUARA~**_


	20. Pelea Entre Mujeres

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 20: "PELEA ENTRE MUJERES"**_

Taichi: ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Bokomon: Los ataques de BurningGreymon y Kendogarurumon unieron fuerzas provocando esa enorme explosión.

Neemon: ¿Qué habrá pasado con los chicos?

Agumon: Tai, ¿crees que estén bien?

Taichi: No lo sé.

Takuya: ¿Qué…?

Hikari: ¿Por qué…?

Megumi: ¡Kouji!

La explosión había hecho que todos perdieran la Digievolución, incluidos Petaldramon y Utamon, sin embargo los chicos no habían sufrido daño alguno, una barrera protectora los había salvado del impacto, fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevaron los chicos al ver quién la había creado, nada más ni nada menos que el ojiazul de nombre Kouji.

Kouji: *Dañado* ¿Están bien?

Megumi: Estaba en lo correcto… Kouji es descendiente de la familia Minamoto…

Hikari: No solo eso… Kouji es el Príncipe Minamoto…

Sara: *En el suelo, herida* Sawanaga-san tenía razón, ese chico es el Príncipe Minamoto…

Sthefany: *Herida, en el suelo* Mataré a esa rubia falsa por esto… *Intenta levantarse pero cae*

Sara: Cállate…

Hikari: ¿Rubia teñida?

Arbormon: *Dañado* Airi-sama te matará antes de que logres dañarla…

Hikari: ¡¿Airi?!

La rubia sale de la barrera creada por Kouji y se para frente a los enemigos.

Kouji: ¡Hikari!

Takuya: Regresa, no es idiota.

Megumi: *Pensando* ¿Estos tipos trabajan para Kurusugawa-san?

Hikari: ¿Ustedes trabajan para Airi-san?

Sara: Eso es algo que no te importa…

Hikari: ¡Responde!

Sthefany: Ellos trabajan para ella, yo simplemente sigo las órdenes de Kerphymon-sama.

Hikari: *Enfurece y toma a Sthef de la blusa* ¡¿Y por qué trabajas para él?!

Sthefany: ¡Eso no te incumbe!

Hikari: Eres humana como nosotros… ¡¿Por qué estás luchando en nuestra contra?!

Sthefany: "¿Humana como nosotros?", yo sé quién eres, Kurusugawa Izumi.

Hikari: ¡I-imposible! ¿Co-Cómo lo sabes?

Sthefany: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, rubiecita, además, ¿por qué peleas con ellos en contra de TU hermana gemela?

Tomoki: ¡¿qué ha dicho?!

Hikari: Tú no sabes nada…

Sthefany: Aclaremos esto, no vengas a reclamarme porque lucho en contra de esos humanos cuando tú haces lo mismo con tu propia hermana. *Golpea a Hikari*

Hikari: Yo tengo mis razones para luchar contra Airi… ¡¿Cuál es tu escusa?! *Regresa el golpe*

Sthefany: *Peleando a golpes con Hikari* ¡Te dije que eso no te incumbe!

Hikari: *Peleando a golpes contra Sthefany* ¡Eres una malagradecida!

Sthefany: *Peleando* ¡Lo que haga con mi vida no tiene por qué importarte!

Hikari: *Peleando* ¡Estúpida, no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo!

Sthefany empuja a la rubia contra el suelo y comienza a golpearla sin dejar de discutir con ella, la rubia logra cambiar de postura poniendo a la ojiguinda en el suelo para golpearla.

Kouji: ¡Sepárense!

Taichi: ¡Hikari!

El castaño logra separar a las chicas con la ayuda del ojiazul.

Sthefany: *Dañada* No vuelvas a meterte conmigo "princesita" porque lo vas a lamentar.

Hikari: *Dañada, siendo sujetada por Kouji* Juro que me las pagas, jamás te perdonaré que estés en nuestra contra.

Taichi: Tranquilízate Hikari, no vale la pena discutir.

Sara: *Toma a Sthefany* Vámonos Segawa-san.

Sthefany: Bien...

Arbormon: Nos veremos pronto niños.

Los tres desaparecen del lugar.

Megumi: Izu-chan… ¿No habíamos encerrado a Airi hace 2 años?

Hikari: Se suponía que sí… Pero ahora sé que está en nuestra contra, ahora entiendo porque Vaporomon nos había atacado antes.

Sthefany: ¡Ouch! Ten cuidado.

Nami: Vamos, no seas una llorona. *Limpiando y vendando las heridas de Sthefany*

Sthefany: Por eso no quería ir en esta maldita misión. ¡Ouch!

Ranamon: *Riéndose de Sthefany* Sabía que esta chiquilla no serviría de nada.

Sthefany: Haber anfibio de mierda aclaremos algo, yo ya tengo mi Digispirit Bestia, ¿y tú? ¡Ah, cierto! Aún no.

Ranamon: Maldita chiquilla te voy a-

Airi: Segawa-san tiene razón.

Kurohime: Airi-sama.

Airi: Ranamon, eres la única que escasea de su Digispirit Bestia, por eso serás la próxima en ir a pelear.

Mercurymon: ¿Está segura de querer enviar a Ranamon?

Ranamon: ¿A qué te refieres con eso, espejito?

Mercurymon: Seamos sinceros, no eres muy fuerte que digamos, si ellos con sus Digispirits Bestia no lograron derrotar a esos chicos, ¿crees que tú sola podrás hacerlo aún sin tener tu Digispirit Bestia?

Sthefany: Además 3 de ellos tienen sus Digispirits Bestia.

Sara: BurningGreymon del Fuego, Kendogarurumon de la Luz y Korikakumon del Hielo.

Airi: Entonces aún escasean de los Digispirits Bestia del Viento y del Trueno.

Arbormon: También está con ellos Kanbara Megumi.

Airi: Así que esa chiquilla logró encontrarse con Kanbara.

Sara: No solo eso, tiene el Digispirit de la Naturaleza.

Airi: ¡¿Cómo?!

Kurohime: Kanbara Megumi tiene el Digispirit Humano de la Naturaleza, Flowermon.

Sthefany: Pero aun escasea de su Digispirit Bestia al igual que Izumi y ese gordito.

Ranamon: Yo conseguiré los digispirits de esos chiquillos.

Mercurymon: ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?

Ranamon: Utilizaré a mis admiradores para tenderles una trampa a esos chiquillos.

Airi: Suena interesante, lo dejo en tus manos Ranamon del Agua.

Ranamon: Como diga, Airi-sama.

Airi se retira del lugar.

Arbormon: Iré a descansar.

Mercurymon: ¿Realmente crees poder con esos niños, Ranamon?

Sthefany: Lo dudo, ese anfibio de mierda no sirve para nada.

Ranamon: ¿Me estás retando, mocosa?

Sthefany: Si lo quieres tomar de esa manera.

Ranamon: Bien, entonces apostemos, si consigo derrotar a esos mocosos y obtener sus Digispirits tendrás que ser mi esclava.

Sthefany: Pero si fracasas tendrás que ser una lindura conmigo y ser mi esclava.

Ranamon: ¿Es un trato?

Sthefany: Es un trato.

Nami: Esto se pondrá interesante.

Kurohime: Apuesto a favor de Sthefany.

Sara: Yo igual.

Mercurymon: Creo saber cómo terminará esto.

Vaporomon: Ranamon, creo que su apuesta se retrasará.

Ranamon: ¿De qué hablas Vaporomon?

Vaporomon: Tú y Segawa-san irán a las Ruinas del Reino Kanbara.

Sthefany: ¡¿Qué?! Yo no iré a ningún lado con ese anfibio de mierda.

Ranamon: Finalmente concordamos en algo mocosa.

Vaporomon: Son ordenes de Kerphymon-sama.

Sthefany: ¿Kerphymon-sama?

Vaporomon: Sí, al parecer en ese lugar se encuentra oculto el Digispirit Bestia de la Naturaleza.

Sara: Es el hogar de Kanbara, creo que era obvio que estaría ahí.

Kurohime: En todo caso el Digispirit que debió estar ahí sería el de BurningGreymon, ya que Kanbara-kun es el Príncipe.

Vaporomon: Como sea, ustedes dos irán.

Ranamon: ¿Tiene que ser con ella?

Vaporomon: Sí, así que muévanse.

Ranamon: Demonios.

Nami: *Ríe* Esto será interesante…

Mercurymon: Una de ellas no llegará con vida…

Arbormon: Por cierto, ¿dónde está Duskmon?

Mercurymon: Sigue en la cámara de entrenamiento.

Nami: Creí que Kerphymon había dicho que ya estaba listo.

Mercurymon: Dice que quiere ser más poderoso, por lo que se aferra a seguir entrenando.

Arbormon: No sé qué tiene en la mente ese tipo.

Ranamon: Muy bien, vamos mocosa.

Sthefany: Si te pones en mi camino, te mataré.

Ranamon: Digo lo mismo.

Ambas chicas desaparecen del lugar.

Megumi: ¡¿El Reino Kanbara?!

Hikari: Himemiya-san dijo que existía la posibilidad que tu Digispirit Bestia esté ahí.

Megumi: Pero…

Hikari: Sé que será duro para ti, pero es necesario.

Takuya: Tranquila, estaré a tu lado prima.

Taichi: Todos iremos.

Megumi: E-Está bien…

_**~CONTINUARA~**_


	21. El Reino Kanbara y la Aparición

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 21: "EL REINO KANBARA Y LA APARICION DE BIRDMON"**_

Megumi: Aquí es…

Takuya: Así que este es mi reino.

Megumi: Papá… Mamá… Hanako…

Takuya: ¿Hanako?

Hikari: La hermana menor de Megu-chan.

Takuya: Lo siento…

Megumi: *Deprimida, con lágrimas* Esta bien, sé que no fue tu culpa Takuya-nii.

Takuya: *La abraza* Ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí, tienes a tu primito Shinya y a tus tíos.

Megumi: *Se limpia las lágrimas* Sí, gracias Taku-nii.

Kouji: ¿Y qué esperamos? Entremos.

El equipo se adentró en las Ruinas del Reino del Fuego, el cual años atrás fue gobernado por los reyes Kanbara, los padres de Takuya.

Ranamon: Bien, no lo arruines, ¿quieres?

Sthefany: ¿Lo dices por ti, cierto?

Ranamon: Te mataré un día de estos.

Sthefany: Veamos quien asesina a quien.

Ranamon: Asshhh….

Megumi: Aquí…

**_*FLASHBACK, 7 AÑOS ANTES*_**

_Megumi: *Dañada grave* ¡Hanako! ¡Hanako!_

_La castaña de 5 años logra divisar a su pequeña hermana de 3 años siendo alzada por una joven extraña._

_Hanako: *Llorando* No…_

_Chica: Muere, pequeña Kanbara Hanako. *Le encaja un cuchillo y la deja caer* Adiós. *Se va*_

_Megumi: Hanako… ¡Hanako!_

_Megumi corre hasta su hermana y la toma en sus brazos, la respiración de su hermana estaba acelerada, no soportó verla en ese estado y comenzó a llorar._

_Hanako: *Dificultad para respirar* Onee… Chan… Sabía… Qué vendrías…_

_Megumi: *Llorando* Hanako-chan… Estarás bien, te llevaré al Reino Kurusugawa y te recuperarás…_

_Hanako: *Dificultad para respirar* No… Debes huir… Ve por Takuya-kun… Y después… Reconstruyan el Reino… Onee… Chan… Gracias… *Sonríe, fallece*_

_Megumi: *Llorando* Hanako… *Abraza a su hermana con más fuerza* Hanako-chan… ¡HANAKO!_

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Megumi: *Deprimida* Hanako…

Takuya: *Abraza a Megumi* Cumpliremos el deseo de Hanako-chan, reconstruiremos el Reino, así que no llores más. *Limpia las lágrimas de Megumi*

Megumi: *Sonríe*Gracias, Taku-nii.

Taichi: ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?

Kouji: Lo mejor será dividirnos.

Takuya: Tienes razón Kouji, separémonos.

Hikari: JP, Tomoki, vayan por aquél lado, Takuya, Megumi, vayan por allá, Bokomon, Neemon, Taichi, Agumon, vayan por este lado, Kouji y yo iremos por acá.

Taichi: De acuerdo.

Los chicos se separan, y cada quien toma el camino que la rubia les había indicado.

Ranamon: Maldición, no contaba con que se fueran a separar.

Sthefany: Dime algo, ¿alguna vez usas tu cerebro anfibio?

Ranamon: Maldita seas.

Sthefany: Púdrete.

Ranamon: Vemos quien cumple la misión.

Sthefany: Haz lo que quieras. *Desaparece*

Ranamon: ¡Odio que Sara le haya dado esos poderes a esta mocosa!

Sthefany: Lo mejor será a atacar a Kanbara-san, después de todo esa chica está en un estado deprimente. *Sigue a Megumi y Takuya*

Ranamon: Bien, entonces dejaré que ella haga esto sola. *Se va*

Takuya: Megumi-chan, ¿cómo era el reino?

Megumi: Era un lugar muy alegre, lleno de los colores rojo, naranja y amarillo, que simbolizaban el Reino Del Fuego, se vivía en gran armonía con los otros reinos, y se había decidido que el heredero al trono se casaría con la heredera al trono de la familia Himemiya.

Takuya: ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?!

Megumi: Cuando tuvieras la edad de gobernar, te casarías con la hija de los reyes Himemiya para poder convertirse en reyes y unir ambos reinos.

Takuya: ¡¿Significa que debo casarme?!

Megumi: Si aún sigue con vida la Princesa Himemiya, sí.

Takuya: Rayos… Y yo que pensaba ser un jugador de fut ball.

Megumi: *Ríe* Taku-nii.

Sthefany: Será mejor atacar ahora. *Saca su digivice* ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Otomon!

Takuya: Qué mala eres Megumi-chan.

Otomon: ¡Choque Sónico! *Ataca a los chicos*

Megumi: *En el suelo* Maldita… *Se levanta y saca su digivice* ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Flowermon!

Takuya: Megumi-chan…

Flowermon: Yo pelearé, tú refúgiate.

Takuya: De acuerdo.

Kouji: Hikari, ¿cómo era el Reino De La Luz?

Hikari: Era un Reino lleno de paz y tranquilidad, lleno de los colores azul y blanco, que representan la pureza y la luz, los colores de tu Digivice, el castillo era de un hermoso azul turquesa brillante y en su interior de diversos tonos de azul que hacia juego con las paredes blancas y los candelabros de oro y diamante, era muy hermoso.

Kouji: Y prometo que volverá a ser así, regresaré como Príncipe que soy y lo reconstruiré.

Hikari: Estoy segura de que así será, también Takuya y Himemiya-san regresarán para tomar sus lugares y reconstruir sus Reinos, no solo ellos, no solo tú, también yo reconstruiré mi Reino, lo haré, lo haré por papá y mamá.

Kouji: Sí, todos juntos. *Le toma la mano*

Hikari: Juntos.

Kouji: *Cantando* Está historia siempre proseguirá, escogiendo los protagonistas que tendrá…

Hikari: Esa canción la conozco… Mamá solía cantarla cuando era pequeña.

Kouji: Papá solía cantarla para mí cuando me llevaba a la cama.

Hikari: Algún día… Algún día todos juntos veremos a este lugar crecer.

Kouji: Sin duda.

Hikari: Papá, mamá, les prometo que regresaré nuestro hogar a la normalidad, me convertiré en la mejor Reina Digimon.

Kouji: Sí… Yo me encargaré de que se cumpla esa promesa.

Hikari: *Lo abraza* ¡Gracias!

Kouji: *Se sonroja* No es nada, yo te protegeré.

Taichi: Aquí no hay nada.

Bokomon: Vayamos por ese lado.

Taichi: De acuerdo, vamos Agumon.

Agumon: Ya voy Tai.

Flowermon: ¡Ahhh! *Cae al suelo y pierde su Digievolución*

Utamon: Como esperaba de ti Kanbara, eres más débil debido a que estas en el lugar que te trae malos recuerdos.

Takuya: *Atado* Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡Megumi!

Utamon: Cierra la boca, Principito.

Megumi: *En el suelo, dañada* Yo… Debo proteger a Taku-nii…

Utamon: ¿Lo protegerás de la misma manera que protegiste a Kanbara Hanako?

Megumi: ¿Eh?

Utamon: Se todo lo que pasó aquél día, dejaste que mataran a tu hermana frente a tus ojos.

Megumi: *Dañada* Hana… Ko… Taku-nii… Yo… Yo soy… Lo siento… *Derrama una lágrima*

Utamon: Morirás aquí…

Takuya: ¡MEGUMIII~!

En ese momento un brillo sega a los chicos, un Digispirit aparece frente a Megumi en ese momento, rodeado de brillos morados y verdes.

Megumi: Esto es…

_Hanako: *Solo voz* Tómalo Megu-neechan, es tuyo, tu Digispirit Bestia._

Megumi: ¡¿Hanako?!

_Hanako: *Solo voz* Tómalo… ¡Vence a Utamon, Megu-neechan!_

Megumi: Hanako…

Takuya: ¡MEGUMI!

Megumi: *Apunta su digivice al Digispirit* ¡DIGISPIRIT! *Lo absorbe* ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Birdmon!

Takuya: Megumi… Digievolucionó…

Birdmon: No te perdonaré que hablaras de Hanako-chan.

Utamon: Esto se pondrá interesante…

_**~CONTINUARA~**_


	22. Decisiones y Remordimientos

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"**_

_**CAPITULO 22: "DECISIONES Y REMORDIMIENTOS"**_

Megumi: Esto es…

_Hanako: *Solo voz* Tómalo Megu-neechan, es tuyo, tu Digispirit Bestia._

Megumi: ¡¿Hanako?!

_Hanako: *Solo voz* Tómalo… ¡Vence a Utamon, Megu-neechan!_

Megumi: Hanako…

Takuya: ¡MEGUMI!

Megumi: *Apunta su digivice al Digispirit* ¡DIGISPIRIT! *Lo absorbe* ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Birdmon!

Takuya: Megumi… Digievolucionó…

Birdmon: No te perdonaré que hablaras de Hanako-chan.

Utamon: Esto se pondrá interesante…

Birdmon: ¡Flower Blizzard!

Utamon: ¡Sonic Jet!

Birdmon: ¡Mirror Aurora Flower! *Se protege*

Utamon: No eres débil, eh.

Birdmon: Eres una malnacida, te haré pagar… ¡Ultra Flower Arrow!

Utamon: ¡Triple Punch Kick!

Takuya: ¡Megumi, tú puedes!

Hikari: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Kouji: ¿Una pelea?

Hikari: Vamos.

Kouji: Sí.

Utamon: Maldito anfibio de mierda, ¿dónde jodidos estás?

Ranamon: Sabía que no podrías sin mí. ¡Diluvio Infernal!

Birdmon: *Recibe el ataque* No es justo, son dos contra una.

Utamon: Ella cuenta como media, pero bueno… ¡Canto De Las Ánimas!

Birdmon: *Recibe el ataque* ¡AHHH~!

Takuya: ¡Megumi-chan! *Intentando zafarse*

Kendogarurumon: ¡Láser Solar! *Ataca a Ranamon* ¿No creen qué han sido injustas?

Ranamon: No te metas chiquillo… ¡Tormenta Eléctrica!

Kendogarurumon: *Recibe el ataque* ¡AHHH~!

Kazemon: ¡Kendogarurumon! ¡Brisa De Pétalos!

Utamon: ¡Sonic Jet! No te metas brisita.

Birdmon: ¡Ultra Flower Arrow! *Ataca a Utamon*

Utamon: Eso dolió mocosa. *La golpea*

Birdmon: *Patea a Utamon* ¡Me alegro!

Ranamon: Se ve que no puedes hacer nada.

Kumamon: ¡Bolas De Nieve! *Ataca a Ranamon*

Ranamon: *Regresa el ataque* Niño torpe, ¿acaso no sabes que como guerrera del Agua puedo controlarla a mi antojo?

Beetlemon: ¡Trueno Milenario!

Ranamon: ¡Tormenta Eléctrica! *Absorbe el trueno de Beetlemon y su ataque se hace más poderoso* Eso fue de gran ayuda, gracias.

Kazemon: *Desata a Takuya* ¿Estás bien?

Takuya: Sí. *Saca su Digivice*

Birdmon: ¡Deténganse! Esta pelea es entre Utamon y yo.

Utamon: Digo lo mismo, anfibio retírate.

Ranamon: ¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes?

Utamon: ¡Vete o me encargaré de asesinarte!

Ranamon: Maldita mocosa, ya verás. *Se va*

Los chicos regresan a sus formas humanas.

Tomoki: Megumi, tú puedes.

Birdmon: ¡Flower Blizzard!

Utamon: ¡Sonic Jet!

Birdmon: *Golpea a Utamon* ¡No te perdonaré que hablaras de Hanako-chan!

Utamon: ¡Niña torpe! *Golpea a Birdmon*

Ninemon: ¡Zorro Del Inframundo! *Separa a Utamon y Birdmon* ¡Segawa-san!

Utamon: ¿Qué quieres rata roja?

Ninemon: Kerphymon quiere verte.

Utamon: ¿Kerphymon-sama?

Ninemon: Vámonos.

Utamon vuelve a su forma humana y sube a Ninemon, desapareciendo del lugar, Megumi pierde su Digievolución debido al cansancio que padecía y cae al suelo.

Takuya: ¡Megumi-chan! ¿Estás bien?

Megumi: S-Sí… *Respira acelerada*

_Hanako: Buen trabajo, Megu-neechan._

Megumi: ¿Eh?

La castaña levanta la mirada y ve frente a ella a la pequeña Hanako, era solamente un espíritu, un fantasma, un muerto reflejado en datos, su apariencia era la de una niña de 10 años, después de todo era 2 años menor que Megumi.

Megumi: Hanako…

_Hanako: Estoy muy feliz, encontraste a Takuya-kun._

Takuya: Así que tú eres Hanako-chan, eres muy linda al igual que Megumi-chan. *Sonríe*

Hikari: Jamás tuve la oportunidad de conocerte Hana-chan, pero estoy segura que hubiéramos sido grandes amigas.

_Hanako: Nee-chan, en estos momentos Himemiya-chan los necesita, ella se encuentra con vida, sin embargo está en manos de los que fueron corrompidos por la oscuridad._

Hikari: Himemiya-san…

Takuya: ¿La Princesa Himemiya?

_Hanako: Sí, Izumi-chan, tu Digispirit Bestia se encuentra en el Castillo De Seraphimon, Junpei-kun, tu Digispirit lo encontrarás en la Montaña Negra, una vez todos hayan encontrado sus Digispirits y tengan el control absoluto sobre ellos vayan al Continente De La Oscuridad._

Bokomon: ¡¿EH?!

Hikari: Guarden silencio.

_Hanako: Buena suerte, Nee-chan. *Sonríe*_

Megumi: Hanako… ¡HANAKO!

La castaña comienza a llorar y corre para abrazar a su fallecida hermana menor, sin embargo ella solo era un espíritu por lo que la traspasó.

Megumi: *Llorando* Todo es mi culpa… Si hubiera sido más valiente tú estarías aún…

_Hanako: Nee-chan, regresa el tiempo, no fue tu culpa, todos teníamos miedo, eras tan solo una niña de 5 años, realmente en ese momento deseaba verte, escucharte… Me sentí tan feliz cuando me tomaste en tus brazos, realmente fui muy feliz en esos últimos momentos de mi vida, porque pude verte y escucharte por última vez. *Derrama una lágrima*_

La lágrima de Hanako logra darle un cuerpo material por unos instantes, por lo que solo atina a abrazar a su hermana con tremenda felicidad, ambas comenzaron a llorar sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

Megumi: *Llorando* Hanako-chan, Hanako-chan…

Hanako: *Llorando* Gracias por todo, Nee-chan… Gracias… *Comienza a desaparecer lentamente*

Megumi: *Llorando* Hanako… ¡Hanako!

La pequeña desaparece dejando en el suelo un collar con una luna de plata, el símbolo de las pequeñas hermanas.

Megumi: *Se deja caer en el suelo, llorando* Hanako… ¡Hanako!

Takuya: *Toma el collar y levanta el rostro de Megumi* Hanako-chan fue feliz incluso en el momento de su muerte. *Le da el collar a Megumi* Nunca la olvides, se feliz, hazlo por Hanako. *Limpia las lágrimas de la castaña*

Megumi: *Sonríe* Taku-nii… *Se coloca el collar y lo abraza* Gracias… Taku-nii…

Takuya: *La abraza, sonríe* Somos familia, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

_***SALON DE REUNION, CASTILLO OSCURO***_

Kerphymon: *Golpea a Sthefany* ¡Insolente! Dejaste que robaran el Digispirit De La Naturaleza.

Sthefany: *Levantándose, tocándose la mejilla* No fue mi culpa, Ranamon me dejó sola.

Kerphymon: Se todo lo que pasó, fuiste tú quien actuó por cuenta propia, quedarás recluida en este lugar mientras ellos van al Castillo de Seraphimon por el Digispirit Del Viento.

Sthefany: ¡No puede hacerme esto!

Kerphymon: *Golpea a Sthefany contra la pared* ¡No vuelvas a levantarme la voz humana! Tú no eres nadie.

Sthefany: *Escupe sangre, piensa* Me las pagará… Iré con esos humanos y lo asesinaré… *Habla* De acuerdo, lo siento… *Se levanta*

Kerphymon: Bien. *Desparece*

Sthefany: Juro que lo haré, iré con esos niños y la pagará… *Sale de la habitación*

_***SHINJUKU, JAPON***_

Takato: *Dormido* Hika…

**_*EN EL SUEÑO DE TAKATO (FLASHBACK DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA)*_**

_Jashimon: Todos morirán… ¡Cañón del Caos!_

_Kyubimon: En tus sueños… ¡Koshugeki!_

_Growlmon: ¡Llama De Combustión!_

_Kurusumon: ¡Mi turno!… ¡Guardian Atack!_

_Yuri: ¡Vamos también nosotros!_

_Taichi: ¡Sí!_

_Rika: ¡Estallido Acuífero!_

_Yamato: ¡Nueve Cuchillas De Fuego!_

_Takato: Hay que ayudarlos… *Toma la mano de Hikari*_

_Hikari: Si… *Toma su espada*_

_Hikari: ¡TSUKINA!_

_Takato: ¡TOTZUKA!_

_Hikari/Takato: ¡Dios De La Luz, Danza De Espadas!_

_Jashimon: ¡Imposible…!_

_Yuri: ¡Vayan!_

_Taichi/Yamato: ¡Vayan!_

_Rika/Megumi/Seira: ¡Vayan!_

_En ese instante, los símbolos de todos brillan…_

_Hikari/Takato: ¡MUERE!_

_Jashimon: ¡Deténganse!_

_Konohakumon atraviesa a Jashimon con la espada Totzkina, este hace una explosión al momento de morir la cual envuelve todo el lugar en una luz blanca y lo somete a un completo silencio…_

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Takato: *Despierta acelerado* ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué ha sido eso…? ¿Quién es esa chica…? Hikari… ¿Quién eres?

_**~CONTINUARA~**_


End file.
